Retournement de situation
by Eladora
Summary: La vielle avait eu lieu, entre eux, une violente altercation sans doute la pire qu'ils aient connue en six ans... Severus Snape/Harry Potter/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Alors nous y voilà ! À Valislucky, je répondrais oui le point de vue sera très différent dans la mesure où je pars sur un rating HP/SS, avec néanmoins la présence d'un Threesome que je n'ai pas encore clairement établi. En ce qui concerne James, il fallait bien que je m'en sépare pour faire naitre Harry. ^^ je l'ai donc à nouveau confié à son ex pour qu'il nous fasse un beau bébé. À Sirius x Severus, je dirais que c'était donc une bonne chose que séquence frissons supplante séquence émotions. ^^ Je suis désolée d'avoir rendu James à Lily, mais consigne oblige. ^^Sinon pas de Harry et du coup pas de suite. Le reste sera dévoilé au fur et à mesure bien que le pairing soulève une partie du voile. Merci à vous.

_Pour les nouveaux et j'espère qu'il y en aura beaucoup :_

**Je pars d**_**onc sur HP/SS pour le pairing, suivi d'un RL/LM (euh...déjà aussi attachant qu'existant, aussi je ne voulais pas m'en séparer) et agrémenté d'un HP/DM/? la troisième personne est à l'étude mais il se peut fort bien qu'elle soit de sexe féminin.** _

_**Rating: M.**  
_

_**La première partie n'est pas à lire impérativement d'autant qu'il s'agit d'un Threesome JP/SS/SB à la sauce Secret story. Je sais que je les cumule mais en attendant le délire est garanti et le frisson aussi ! **_

_**Donc, n'hésitez pas si le cœur vous en dit !  
**_

_**Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture.**_

_**Eladora.  
**_

_**0°0o0°0  
**_

_**Retournement de situation.  
**_

_**Prologue.  
**_

La vielle avait eu lieu, entre eux, une violente altercation. Sans doute la pire qu'ils aient connue en six ans. La prise de bec avait débuté en fin de classe et Harry alors que Severus l'abreuvait de sarcasmes et d'aiguillons effilés avait filé dehors pour faire redescendre la pression. C'était ça où il ne répondait plus de rien.

Le lendemain avait vu se renouveler la même scène. Et rageur que Potter se soit éclipsé en pleine invective, Severus l'avait poursuivi de ses viles assiduités dans le couloir. L'adolescent adossé au mur avait les paupières closes. Sa jambe droite était pliée à hauteur de son genou. Son pied droit était plaqué au mur dans une attitude crispée. Son poing droit tapait à un rythme régulier la paroi froide. Son souffle était court et profond ce qui dénotait une tension extrême.

— Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à quitter mon cours que je sache, monsieur Potter !

La seule réaction de l'adolescent fut sa respiration qui se fit encore plus courte et plus audible. Quant à son poing, il martela plus violemment la paroi.

— **Je vous ai adressé la parole Potter. Regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! **Aboya Snape.

Harry s'était contenté d'ouvrir l'innocence de ses émeraudes qui brillaient de l'éclat de la contestation sur un professeur contenant à peine sa rage. Ce dernier s'était rapproché de lui menaçant en lui reprochant un comportement inacceptable.

Il avait été empoigné par le haut de son pull. Sans nul doute pour le décoller du mur. Il avait secoué le morveux pour qu'au moins, à défaut d'obtenir quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se tienne droit. Rien n'exaspérait plus Severus Snape que cette parfaite désinvolture du type, « Faites ou dites ce qui vous chante, de toute façon, je vous emmerde ! »

Et alors que les émeraudes insolentes et contestataires s'étaient campées dans un noir d'encre eut lieu un profond bouleversement. Severus Snape avait été traversé de frémissements. Ou tout du moins son corps. Pas n'importe quels frémissements, anodins ou passagers. Pas de frissons de colère non plus, voir même de répugnance. Non. De longs et puissants frémissements d'émois impudiques qui partent de la nuque et vous ravagent l'échine jusque dans le bas des reins. Sa colère se muait en un imparable désir aussi inévitable que violent. Ses lèvres très légèrement entrouvertes s'étaient retroussées comme sous l'ébauche d'un baiser à peine contrôlé. Son souffle était aussi rauque que court alors qu'une lame passionnelle le dévastait.

Il avait alors lâché son élève et son propre poing était parti s'abattre dans un craquement sinistre sur la paroi glacée juste derrière lui. Insensible à la douleur, son poing avait frappé le mur jusqu'à ce que s'endigue le désir qui lui tordait les tripes. Harry n'avait pas immédiatement bougé, trop choqué par les agissements de son professeur. Et puis, il avait fui les cachots la peur au ventre.

De cet épisode pour le moins fâcheux, Severus gagna au passage quelques phalanges brisées qu'il tarda à soigner ainsi qu'une incapacité temporaire à assurer ses cours. Incapacité qui le conduisit à s'interroger sur cet effroyable revirement et par voie de conséquence à broyer du noir. Parce qu'il ressortait de cette introspection une profonde et inévitable attirance pour celui qu'il lui plaisait à nommer le morveux et qui devenait soudain Harry.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis contente que certains aient fait l'effort de lire la première partie après ce prologue. Pas indispensable mais sympa. On avance un peu plus sur ce deuxième chapitre mais vous n'apprendrez pas tout pour l'instant. Enfin pas mal quand même. Un grand merci à tous et à Gemini no vanou, Lalyblue, Nat-kun, luciusmaximus, stromtrooper et Darmoonlady.

Bonne lecture.

Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 1

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit et alors que l'adolescent lui accorda une indifférence parfaite ou plus principalement le fuyait, et c'était préférable d'autant qu'il aurait été incapable d'expliquer un tel débordement parce qu'il n'avait jamais perdu son sang froid et que d'une manière générale il n'avait pas pour habitude de justifier, mais de faire subir, Severus Snape se leva « Harry », il se coucha « Harry », il mangea « Harry », il se lava « Harry ». En bref, il vécut « Harry » n'ayant que l'adolescent en tête. Et n'avoir que l'adolescent en tête allait s'avérer très compliqué.

Ce corps sculptural l'obsédait à un point tel qu'il en perdit rapidement toute la saveur des choses. Non pas qu'il se considérait comme épicurien, mais il appréciait à leur juste valeur certains plaisirs de la vie. C'était un être humain après tout. Et d'un coup, il en perdait les bouquets, les saveurs, les arômes et son corps en ressentit les contrecoups. Il devint d'une manière générale plus las, taciturne et certainement amaigri.

Le seigneur des ténèbres choisit cette période pour mobiliser ses troupes ainsi que ceux qu'ils comptaient parmi ses plus fidèles. De leur côté, quelques étudiants, dont le célèbre trio, désertèrent l'école pour préparer cet affrontement. Malgré l'éloignement, et, à son plus grand désarroi, Severus fut plus présent. Il avait prêté serment à celui qui devint son mentor de veiller au môme comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Et en ces temps de guerre, il y veilla comme le bien le plus précieux.

N'avait-il pas… Non. C'était préférable de tordre le cou à cette pensée somme toute assez dérangeante. Inconscient néanmoins du fait que le couvercle de cette boîte de pandore vieille de vingt années devenait parfaitement instable et par conséquent sur le point de sauter. La guerre masqua le tout et le Lord défait, Severus régula au mieux les fluctuations phénoménales de ses hormones mâles en s'isolant dans un Spinner's End à toute fin réconfortante s'exhortant de par le fait d'un assujettissement qui avait découlé d'une période mouvementée.

Harry trouva refuge en attendant dans la demeure londonienne de son parrain. Celui que la guerre porta en héros se vit ériger un pont d'or. Les propositions affluèrent, mais l'adolescent que la guerre avait forgé « homme » avait la victoire modeste et gardait la tête froide. Il ne voulait surtout pas bénéficier d'un statut particulier. Ses amis, au même titre que lui, s'étaient battus pour gagner cette guerre et c'est avec eux qu'ils reviendraient une dernière année.

Drago avait été le dernier à déserter le château. Après le cuisant échec de son père au ministère, et pour cause, le jeune homme avait reçu l'ordre du Lord de tuer le directeur de l'école. Après sa défection, Severus se chargea du sale boulot. Et lorsque Harry l'apprit, il jura de laver le crime. Drago mit longtemps avant de réussir à convaincre le jeune homme de l'intégrité de leur ancien professeur. Et c'était normal, Harry ignorait encore bien des choses sur l'homme comme Drago ignorait encore beaucoup de choses sur son père. Et puis, le jeune homme avait encore en tête le coup de sang phénoménal de ce dernier.

Cet incident était intervenu peu après que des attaques meurtrières aient été portées sur le village de Pré-au-Lard. Les attaques avaient été aussi brèves que sanglantes dans la mesure où le message que le Lord faisait passer au cœur de sa mégalomanie galopante était « Craignez-moi ! ».

Harry était prévenu souvent au dernier moment de ces attaques. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se battre. Lors de l'une d'elles, il affronta entre autres un mangemort masqué. Ils ne l'étaient pas toujours, mais celui-là l'était. Et malgré que son visage soit parfaitement dissimulé, Harry n'avait aucun doute quant à son identité. Peut-être que l'adolescent qu'il était alors connaissait trop bien l'homme pour se laisser abuser par un masque. Toujours est-il que ledit mangemort esquivait à chacune de leurs courtes rencontres les attaques de l'adolescent. Ce manque de force morale et de courage lui confirmait qu'il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne. Harry avait fini par le traiter ouvertement de lâche. L'homme lui avait semblé furieux, très furieux même, mais il ne l'avait pas attaqué pour autant et avait pris la fuite comme précédemment.

C'était peu après que son professeur de potions avait perdu son sang-froid. Harry avait estimé que l'un était étroitement lié à l'autre. Malgré cela ou peut-être à cause de cela, le jeune homme se tenait pour la huitième fois devant les hautes portes de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas été le seul à prendre le train avec pour objectif de terminer l'année qu'il avait abandonné en cours de route. Dans le compartiment se trouvait bien évidemment Ron, Hermione, et Drago, mais également Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Padma Patil la jumelle de Parvati, Hannah Abbot, Michael Corner et Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Autant d'étudiants que Minerva McGonagall, nouvellement directrice de l'école, confia à son collègue Severus Snape pour un tutorat. Après une très longue interruption pour certains, il avait été convenu que le mieux était de faire au cas par cas.

— Je vous laisse le soin d'aménager les cours à votre convenance, Severus.

— Et où donc allez-vous loger ces étudiants ?

Les anciens appartements de ce dernier qui n'étaient que les premiers dortoirs des Serpentard avaient été réhabilités par l'entremise d'un elfe.

— J'avais pensé à vos anciens quartiers question proximité. Un peu poussiéreux, me direz-vous ! Mais j'ai chargé Dobby de s'en occuper.

— Bien ! Je vais en attendant me retirer dans les miens avant que vous ne me donniez en pâture à vos fauves.

— Il n'est pas question que de mes lions, Severus. Et vous seriez étonnés de…

— Pas pressés, entendit la directrice de l'école.

Severus, avant de regagner ses appartements, jeta un regard aux précédents. Le tout était en effet bien plus propre et avait subi quelques transformations. Le salon était tel qu'il l'avait laissé, il y avait un canapé supplémentaire et quatre fauteuils. Les bas plafonds n'étaient plus pourvus de ces éclairages verdâtres immondes, mais de simples torches qui rendaient la pièce un plus lumineuse et beaucoup plus accueillante. Severus était sur le point d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée lorsque ses étudiants déboulèrent. Il les salua très brièvement et s'éclipsa derechef.

Il savait que tout n'était qu'une question de temps et que dès que leurs regards auraient à se croiser, il en serait fortement éprouvé. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait été question de tutorat parce qu'Harry ne manquerait pas de tourner le dos aux propositions qui n'avait pas manqué d'affluer. Les journaux en avaient suffisamment parlé. Il ne se contenterait pas de ça. Pas après la farouche détermination qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'était fait traiter de lâche. Il avait dû ravaler sa fierté ce jour-là. Mais il avait mis en évidence une chose, c'était qu'il était capable de soulever des montagnes du bon côté et que l'avenir s'annonçait plus serein.

— C'est chiadé ! Brama Ron en étalant toute sa longueur de rouquin sur un des canapés en cuir.

— C'est le vôtre ! Convint aussitôt Drago d'un air pincé.

— Tu ne comptes tout de même pas occuper l'autre à toi tout seul, Malefoy ! S'insurgea immédiatement Hermione révoltée.

— Et qui m'en empêchera ? Émit narquoisement l'ancien vert et argent. Toi peut-être Granger ? Ou ce ballot de Londubat ? Tout indiquait dans le ton du jeune homme une moquerie manifeste.

— Que c'est bon d'être chez soi ! Ajouta Harry en se vautrant avec sa propre longueur sur un deuxième canapé.

— On a des chambres individuelles, entendirent les trois garçons du salon.

— Encore heureux, Nev ! Tu nous épargneras la vue de ton grassouillet popotin.

— Si t'aime pas. N'en dégoute pas les autres, déclara le jeune homme sans les rondeurs enfantines que la guerre avait emportées.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard appréciateur et carnassier de Dean Thomas qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

— Chasse gardée ! Entendit le jeune homme avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Du salon et sans avoir à passer par la kitchenette que l'elfe avait conservée, on accédait aux chambres individuelles que ce dernier avait réaménagées. Lorsque Severus était revenu enseigné au collège, il avait logé dans ces anciens dortoirs. Spartiate, mais habitable. Dobby en avait fait quelque chose de beaucoup plus raffiné, tout de cuir et de bois décoré. Les chambres étaient petites, mais individuelles. Elles étaient accessibles par un couloir unique au bout duquel se trouvait une salle de bain commune. Lavabos, douches ainsi que deux petites baignoires sur pied. Harry trouva que les Serpentard de l'époque étaient loin d'être mal lotis étant donné qu'à la leur seuls les préfets en bénéficiaient. Un uniforme sans le liseré coloré spécifique était disposé sur chaque lit.

— Ta chambre est à côté de la mienne, Potty, lui fit savoir Drago Malefoy dans un haussement de sourcil répétitif accompagné d'un sourire très carnassier.

— Rêve pas, Malefoy ! Ricana gentiment Harry pour faire savoir au blondinet que sa sexualité n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.

— Je ne tiens pas à le savoir et en attendant, si tu veux bien, je m'installe, déclara le jeune homme en refermant la porte de sa chambre après avoir mis dehors son camarade.

Harry s'allongea tel quel sur son lit en soupirant. Il s'était attendu au pire. Mais en réalité, le contact avait été bref. Et, c'était d'autant mieux que moins ils se côtoieraient, plus vivable cela serait. Harry entendit un grand éclat de rire qui provenait de la chambre voisine lorsqu'il réalisa qu'un emploi du temps venait d'apparaître sur le dessus de sa table de chevet.

— On peut savoir ce qui te met en joie, s'écria Harry après avoir amplifié sa voix pour qu'elle parvienne aux oreilles du blondinet.

Il n'eut pas besoin des explications de son camarade s'étant saisi du dit emploi du temps.

— Bordel ! Gueula le jeune homme en tombant de son lit.

— Tu veux que je vienne masser tes jolies petites fesses.

— Fais chier, Drago. Pense à autre chose. Chais pas moi…

— Aux cours de potions, ajouta le jeune homme par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Harry fit tomber Drago sur son lit. Après quoi, il l'enfourcha en simulant une empoignade.

— Quand vous aurez fini votre petite sauterie les garçons, vous viendrez éventuellement diné.

— Tout dépend de ce que tu nous proposes, affirma le blondinet très charmeur.

Devant l'air outré de la jeune femme, il ajouta.

— Fais pas ta sainte nitouche. Je suis sûr que ça te plairait…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un claquement de porte.

— Je suis sûr que ça lui plairait.

— Arrête de jouer les obsédés, Dray. Il n'y a pas que le cul dans la vie.

— Et si tu ne laisses pas tenter maintenant, à quel âge penses-tu le faire ? À l'âge de mon père. Ça doit être d'un ennuyeux, soupira le jeune homme en considérant l'éloignement qui n'avait pas manqué d'affecter ses parents d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait.

— En attendant, une cérémonie nous attend.

— Je ne voudrais pas te causer de la peine, Hermione, mais elle est déjà terminée, lui rappela Drago.

La grande salle était en partie vide. Autre privilège qu'ils avaient eu, pouvoir manger sans subir le brouhaha qui était présent en ce début de rentrée. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas pour autant préférant poursuivre le débat entamé autour du renouveau ministériel devant un bon feu de cheminée. Dans cette partie de château, les cheminées fonctionnaient déjà, le froid des cachots étant quasiment là en permanence.

Harry tout en édictant rapidement, mais consciencieusement les propriétés des ingrédients qu'ils avaient passés en revue par le passé prit une part active à la conversation. Cho fit savoir à ses camarades combien avaient été un soulagement pour elle que les vaines explications autour de la mort de Cédric aient été enfin écartées. La jeune femme n'avait jamais pu faire le deuil de la mort de son petit ami jusque-là. Elle avait eu le sentiment qu'on niait d'une certaine manière sa mort ce qui était odieux en songeant qu'il avait été froidement exécuté.

Elle se souvenait même qu'à cette même période, Harry en avait fait les frais. Le ministère l'ayant fait passé pour un adolescent perturbé. Avant que le jeune homme ne lui fasse part de son opinion sur ce délicat sujet, il entendit la voix de leur tuteur abonder dans le sens de la jeune femme. Harry, qui était suffisamment concentré sur sa plume, ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Ils avaient tous pris acte du rôle qu'il avait eu à jouer, mais jamais de fait, il ne l'avait entendu proférer une parole encore moins critiquer ouvertement l'ancien ministère encore moins devant des anciens rouge et or. Harry posa sa plume pour l'écouter parler plus attentivement. Et de fait, il fut le seul à ne pas prendre part à la discussion. Gêné, il reporta son attention sur sa plume.

Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que ce changement était un point positif bien qu'il se devait de constater que sur un plan humain leur tuteur prévalait leur ancienne directrice de maison. Mais, la barrière que l'homme avait érigée était pour l'instant trop bien déroutante pour qu'il se décide à la franchir. Leur professeur et tuteur continua son blabla en approfondissant la notion de tutorat qu'il écouta d'une oreille distraite.

— Ce qui signifie que j'ai à peu près les mêmes fonctions que lorsque j'étais votre directeur, monsieur Malefoy. À savoir que tout problème vous concernant est à me soumettre d'autant et j'insiste sur ce fait qu'il est d'ordre relationnel. J'ose espérer que vous avez surmonté ces querelles de clocher dont vous nous avez abreuvés par le passé. Dans le cas contraire, je vous enjoins à le faire rapidement. Inutile de vous faire savoir que les plus jeunes vous prendront en exemple et j'aimerai, vous le comprendrez aisément, que ce soit du bon côté. Je fais référence à votre propension à faire fi des règlements, monsieur Potter ! Son regard qui avait jusque-là enveloppé la totalité des étudiants présents s'arrêta sur Harry.

Vous apprendrez vite ce que j'exige de mes élèves. Loyauté, soutien, fair-play, entre autres et en toutes circonstances. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes privilégiés dans la mesure où chacun bénéficie de sa propre chambre ainsi que d'un coin-cuisine. C'est une marque de confiance de ma part et j'entends que vous la respectiez. J'attends de vous que vous cohabitiez avec bienséance.

Sachez, et monsieur Malefoy pourra vous le confirmer, que je ne suis jamais bien loin. Absolument pas pour vous soumettre à une surveillance abusive, ni excessive de ma part, pas plus qu'à une intrusion déplacée, mais j'aime l'image d'une atmosphère cordiale. Et à ce propos, ajouta-t-il non sans un certain amusement dans la voix et pour faire disparaître complètement vos visages effarés, sachez qu'il n'est pas exclu que je vienne de temps à autre, ne serait-ce que pour discuter avec vous. Je suis tuteur et non pas responsable d'un camp de redressement comme vous avez l'air de le penser, Monsieur Weasley.

Étant plus âgés que vos condisciples, il se peut que je vous autorise un peu plus de liberté. À ses mots, les yeux d'Hermione brillaient déjà exagérément. Je vous vois venir, Miss Granger, mais non, ce n'est toujours pas moi qui fixe les horaires de la bibliothèque. Je peux vous fournir de temps à autre une dérogation, mais n'en faites pas une habitude. Pour satisfaire votre curiosité, les chaudrons que j'ai apportés pourront néanmoins être utilisés quand bon vous semble. Mais vous ne voudriez pas cependant que j'ai à déplorer une explosion nocturne. Je vous enjoins donc à en faire une utilisation intelligente. Et à ce propos pour m'éviter de problématiques catastrophes, nous ferons un point dès demain. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui en éprouveraient le besoin, j'ai également mis à votre disposition deux flacons de potions soporatives. J'insiste sur le fait qu'il est inutile de jouer les héros. Chacun peut en avoir l'utilité. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, jeunes gens.

Harry se demandait ce que signifiait cet excès de zèle qui malgré tout n'avait pas eu l'air de perturber outre mesure Drago. Pourtant dans ses souvenirs, Minerva McGonagall qui avait été leur ancienne directrice de maison ne s'était jamais impliquée, ni immiscée de la sorte dans la vie de ses élèves. Elle leur avait servi à peu près le même discours en ce qui concernait d'éventuels démêlés ou de problèmes plus personnels, mais Harry supposait que chaque directeur de maison faisait de même avec ses propres élèves. Et ça ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit avec sa rigidité naturelle de l'imaginer materner ses élèves, encore moins de leurs faire la causette au coin du feu.

Harry entendit Drago en discuter avec les autres et selon les dires de l'ancien vert et argent cette pratique était monnaie courante dans leur maison. Cho, Hermione, Katie, Padma et Hanna trouvaient bon de se retrouver beaucoup plus sereinement.

— Il est plutôt cool, se surprit à conclure Ron qui avait peiné à faire le lien entre leur nouveau tuteur et le professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard qui avait toujours insidieusement défavorisé leur maison.

Harry était plus mitigé dans sa réflexion et se demandait s'il ne préférait pas le bon vieux tandem Snape/Gryffondor. Valeur éculée, mais plus sûre et ô combien bien moins dangereuse que tuteur/étudiant.

— Attends qu'il t'ait accordé le privilège d'une soufflante. On en reparlera, Ron, lui assura le blondinet.

— Ça ne peut pas être plus désagréable que celles qu'il nous a servies jusque-là.

— Oh ! Crois-moi ça peu l'être, d'autant que tu es pour le moins assimilé à sa maison et qu'il a l'art et la manière de te faire sentir que ton comportement ne convient pas à un élève de sa maison, affirma l'ancien vert et argent en connaissance de cause.

Drago ne s'étendit pas davantage sur le sujet en voyant qu'Harry était loin d'y adhérer pour le moment. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre le jeune homme de changer d'opinion en ce qui le concernait.

Oubliant derrière un discours insolite un conseil avisé, Harry partit rapidement se coucher. Ce n'est pas par ses propres cauchemars qu'il fut réveillé, mais par l'empressement de Ron à le secouer après avoir copieusement tambouriné à sa porte.

Comme s'il ne dormait jamais, Severus Snape apparut comme à l'accoutumée tout de noir vêtu, le regard vif et l'œil avisé malgré un teint sans doute plus pâle. Ron décampa pour se réfugier dans sa chambre quand il constata que son professeur avait jeté à la hâte un sortilège synonyme de mauvais augure sur la chambre d'Harry.

— **Cela sert à quoi que je mette à votre disposition un breuvage soporatif si vous ne vous donnez pas la peine d'en faire usage, Potter ?** Siffla-t-il d'un ton acide et assassin qui évoquait facilement les soufflantes invoquer par Drago. **Cette recommandation s'adressait à vous également bien qu'apparemment vous ne vous sentiez pas concerné. **

Harry s'accula de lui-même contre le mur au même titre que s'il avait pu se faire menacer par son oncle lorsque ses cauchemars avaient commencé. Il recula à l'extrême le regard vide et sa tête heurta en un bruit sourd dû à l'abondance de sa chevelure le mur de sa chambre.

Devant la détresse évidente du jeune homme, Severus se morigéna mentalement pour s'être laissé aller à une telle colère. Après un tel éclat, il ne pouvait pas décemment amorcer un rapprochement. Severus se contenta de lui ouvrir doucement la bouche pour y glisser un peu de liquide. Harry se rallongea mécaniquement en proie à un sommeil déclenché.

Au matin, il n'avait plus vraiment le souvenir de ce qui s'était déroulé dans la nuit mise à part qu'il avait cauchemardé une énième fois. Et malgré les nouvelles perspectives liées à leur emploi du temps, il ne se leva pas plus tôt que d'habitude. Et ceci, bien qu'il ait acquis une certaine rigueur au cours de la guerre. Il préférait garder son optimisme pour un autre cours que celui des potions.

Il n'afficha pas une mine des plus réjouies lorsqu'il entra dans le cachot n° 5. Il n'était pas non plus le seul. Ron, Neville et Dean étaient loin d'être ravis. Les autres semblaient indifférents. À croire qu'ils avaient eu à faire à une autre personne. La pièce était plus petite que celle qu'ils occupaient d'ordinaire, mais ils étaient également moins nombreux.

— Je peux d'ores et déjà voir à vos enthousiasmes débordants que nous allons faire du bon travail ensemble et…

— Je m'en voudrais de devoir vous imposer plus longtemps mon enthousiasme débordant…, ne put s'empêcher de commencer Harry.

— Merci de ne pas m'interrompre inutilement Potter. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes qu'un étudiant ici ?

— Comment ne pas s'en rappeler en effet ? Marmonna Harry entre ses dents dans un soupir de consternation totale.

— Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Monsieur Potter. Mais il me semble que cette décision n'est pas de votre ressort étant donné que cette matière figure au cursus de votre scolarité. Épargnez-moi votre béatitude de bon matin ! Et mettez-vous au travail. Vous avez devant vous un questionnaire. Remplissez-le !

Bien qu'il s'y soit sérieusement préparé la veille, cet aparté le fit sortir silencieusement de ses gonds et avec autant de considération que si on lui avait annoncé que Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington avait définitivement perdu la tête, Harry cocha à l'aveuglette les cases qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

Ron, Neville et Dean lui adressèrent un regard d'excuses pour l'avoir lâchement abandonné, mais cette guerre-là concernait seulement Harry. Et c'est pour cette raison que depuis pas loin d'une heure comme de bonnes vieilles habitudes reprises, il essuyait les désobligeances de son professeur. Cependant, il n'était pas enclin à les renouveler. Il adressa donc une plainte verbale à ce dernier très en phase avec ce qu'il ressentait.

— Pour votre bien-être comme pour le mien, nous allons mettre un terme à _cette délicieuse collaboration._

— Ce n'est pas exactement ainsi que je qualifierais votre remise à niveau, Potter. Bien que je vous soupçonne fortement de ne pas avoir fait acte de bonne volonté. Et encore une fois, ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger. Bien qu'effectivement cette tâche soit une des plus ardues qui m'ait été assignée, je compte tout comme vous m'y tenir.

— **Moi pas** ! fit savoir abruptement Harry en mêlant hargne, mordant et exaspération au vert de ses yeux. **Et c'est Monsieur Potter, _Snape_. Je ne me considère pas comme un héros, mais je…**

Son visage était résolument trop proche de celui de son professeur. Et cet éclat précoce n'était pas sans lui rappeler un épisode des plus fâcheux. L'expression de son visage était à peu près la même qu'aujourd'hui. Pleine d'un désir à peine voilé, à peine contenu, sans équivoque aucune. Peut-être avait-il suffisamment muri pour en déchiffrer la signification aujourd'hui ? Toujours est-il que pour échapper à cette troublante promiscuité, il glissa le long de la paroi et décampa en quatrième vitesse après s'être coulé entre les jambes de son professeur. Il regagna sa chambre profondément bouleversé par ses propres émotions et entassa pêle-mêle vêtements et affaires scolaires dans sa malle. Cette fuite puérile et très certainement lâche de sa part était comme une excuse à sa présence. On frappa à sa porte.

— _Pas là !_ S'écria l'étudiant bougon.

— J'aimerais que l'on se parle, commença Severus et pour briser la glace, il ajouta… Harry.

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la petite pièce. Signe que cet effort portait. Encore fallait-il à présent que le jeune homme accepte de lui parler.

— Entrez, entendit Severus sans animosité dans la voix, mais avec précipitation tout de même ce qui indiquait l'état d'esprit du jeune homme. Je vous accorde cinq minutes ! Concéda-t-il avec plus de certitude en reprenant son rangement.

Severus s'avança vers lui. Il savait qu'en agissant de la sorte, tout était peut-être déjà fini. Mais d'une attirance retrouvée, refoulée, irrémédiable, profonde et somme toute deux fois plus présente que la précédente, il ne pouvait feindre de l'ignorer davantage sans se perdre dans sa folie.

Sans lui avoir adressé la parole, Severus s'avança vers le jeune homme dont les gestes se firent plus saccadés, moins adroits comme s'il y avait une suite logique à tout cela.

Pour l'homme aguerri, le désir était là. Bien présent. Pour le jeune homme, qui avait perdu la figure de proue de son adolescence Poudlardienne, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, autant de chaleur, d'attachement et de réconfort que lui avait enlevés le seigneur des ténèbres en commençant par son parrain, Sirius Black, rien n'en était moins sûr.

La main de Severus s'avança résolument vers le bras d'Harry. Elle en interrompit les gestes maladroits en se saisissant fermement de son bras à hauteur de son poignet. Son pouce se désolidarisa de ses autres doigts pour en effleurer le creux. La respiration inexistante, Harry accepta néanmoins la caresse avant d'y mettre brusquement fin.

— _Arrêtez !_ Ordonna-t-il d'un ton tremblant trop manifeste pour qu'il puisse dissimuler son trouble.

Severus la cessa immédiatement. Mais ses doigts demeurèrent enveloppants au poignet.

— Ne me tou… chez plus ! Entendit l'enseignant d'une voix faible peinant à articuler correctement ses mots.

— C'est d'accord, répondit simplement l'homme en noir en écartant ses doigts.

— _**Pourquoi**_** ?** Réclama Harry la voix plus forte malgré toute l'hésitation du mot.

Silence désastreux.

— _**Que faites-vous de mes sentiments **__?_ Lui suggéra la voix agressive, mais néanmoins bouleversée du jeune homme dont les doigts assuraient maintenant une prise sur les avant-bras de son professeur.

— Je les respecte, Harry, admit ce dernier en s'écartant légèrement bien que la poigne du jeune homme lui fournisse peu de marge de manœuvre.

— _**Partez !**_ Le somma-t-il.

— Je pars, Harry, lui dit l'enseignant en s'éloignant. J'ose espérer que vous n'allez pas faire de même.

Hochement d'une tête baissée dont le regard disparaissait sous une épaisse frange bien trop longue.

— Je vais faire savoir à Minerva ainsi qu'à vos professeurs que vous êtes dispensés de cours pour la journée. Vous devriez vous reposer.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

— _**Professeur !**_ Le ton du jeune homme ne s'était pas départi d'une certaine agressivité comme s'il lui en voulait d'avoir mis à jour une certaine réciprocité emphatique.

Les pas de Severus s'immobilisèrent. « Merci », entendit-il avant qu'il ne sorte. Il hocha brièvement la tête non pas pour que Harry le voit, mais plus pour lui-même.

Le jeune homme laissa ses affaires en l'état. Trop agité émotionnellement pour faire quoi que ce soit, il se glissa tout habillé sous ses couvertures et s'endormit profondément. À son réveil, une potion de sommeil sans rêves trônait sur sa table de chevet. « J'en fais usage de temps à autre, j'ose espérer que vous ferez de même avec celle-ci », lut Harry sur le mot accompagnant le breuvage. Il était signé Severus.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, Eladora. ^^

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 2- De l'utilité d'une théière.

Harry en voulait à Severus d'avoir éveillé aussi tôt de tels sentiments chez lui. Il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement. Pas plus qu'il n'était de taille à les affronter en considérant bien évidemment qu'il s'agissait de Severus Snape, la personne avec laquelle il avait le plus lourd contentieux, après vous-savez-qui s'entend. Défier Snape était pourtant devenu une habitude. Une espèce de jeu perpétuel dont il découvrait le vrai sens. Mais de ce ludisme atypique, il ne voulait pas faire office de lot de consolation. Il valait mieux que ça et si des sentiments devaient naître à l'égard de son professeur, il serait bien assez tôt pour prendre la décision d'aller vers lui.

Chacun des étudiants avait pour habitude de travailler à peu près aux mêmes heures, ce qui signifiait qu'après le repas du soir, ils s'accordaient tous du temps pour discuter autour d'un feu de cheminée. Il arrivait parfois que leur nouveau tuteur débarque. Il prenait part à la discussion les menant épisodiquement tard dans la nuit. Dobby apportait en début de soirée du thé ou des sodas, mais d'une manière générale, les étudiants avaient pour habitude de boire du thé. Harry le servait dans un service en porcelaine qu'il avait ramené du square Grimmaurd. Il servait toujours une tasse supplémentaire parce qu'il avait remarqué que si elle n'était pas servie d'avance, il n'en restait plus lorsque leur professeur arrivait. Ce qui n'était pas gênant en soi parce qu'il pouvait toujours en refaire. C'était une manière de lui faire savoir qu'il était attendu, d'autant qu'un ensorcellement de la tasse maintenait le thé du professeur chaud.

Ce Snape-là était différent, plus humain, pas forcément plus proche, mais intéressé par ses étudiants. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'ils donnaient à tous. Ils arrivaient, de temps en temps, à être sur la même longueur d'onde, malgré la différence de génération, que ce soit sur une plaisanterie ou sur une discussion plus sérieuse, ce qui pouvait donner des situations cocasses où Snape aimait plaisanter, voire rire. Ce n'était pas non plus les franches rigolades entre potes, mais c'était de bons moments quand même. C'est du moins le sentiment que ces chaleureuses flambées suggéraient au cours desquelles, ils apprenaient à se connaître en refaisant leur monde. C'était une façon de considérer que chacun avait œuvré pour la guerre. Chacun, dans un mode de pensées, d'agissements étroitement lié à celle-ci. La paix impliquait un autre état d'esprit, une sorte de lâcher-prise qui vous faisait paraître différent.

Et ô combien contrasté apparut Severus Snape en acceptant une invitation ! Les prémices d'Halloween émoustillaient les plus jeunes élèves, passionnaient les plus âgés qui organisaient le bal. Les elfes s'affairaient dans les cuisines du château, décoraient, cuisinaient, évidaient les citrouilles qui n'attendaient que le 31 au soir pour s'animer à la flamme vacillante d'une chandelle. Tandis que de leur chair orange s'amoncelait des litres de jus prêt à ravir les papilles pour le début des festivités. Nos douze étudiants furent conviés à partager le bal des septièmes années. Ils en vinrent à se remémorer ceux auxquels ils avaient participé. Le plus marquant était celui donné en l'honneur des invités du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il avait marqué les esprits. Enfin certains, car Harry gardait en tête tout ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui accorder, à savoir ni plus ni moins un bal. À vrai dire, à cette époque-là, Harry n'était guère féru en danse. Il ne l'était pas plus aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme servit le thé pour tout le monde avec, comme d'habitude, une tasse supplémentaire. Lorsque leur tuteur fit son apparition, il prit place sur un des fauteuils du salon, s'empara de la tasse divinement chaude et remercia brièvement celui ou celle qui avait pensé à lui. La conversation suivit son cours jusqu'à ce que Hermione se paye le luxe de proposer à leur professeur de se joindre à eux.

— C'est avec plaisir que je viendrais faire un tour. Ne serait-ce que pour vous avoir à l'œil ? Ajouta-t-il pour ne pas échauffer les esprits.

Harry aurait pu s'étouffer avec son thé, s'il en avait bu une gorgée. Son attitude avait dû fatalement se modifier parce qu'Hermione le regardait bizarrement. Il fit toutefois comme si de rien n'était, attrapa la théière vide et se leva pour refaire du thé. Hermione le suivit dans la cuisine.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'inviter Snape au bal ? Lui dit-il de dos.

— On l'apprécie tous ! Non ? Concéda la jeune femme avec un regard pour la théière vide en se penchant vers lui. Pour moi, ça tombait sous le sens. Et puis, il a accepté. Non ? Ce qui prouve que j'ai eu raison de lui proposer ?

Harry ne répondit pas. La théière en main, il semblait plus préoccupé par autre chose. Hermione, appuyée dos à l'évier de la cuisine, la lui prit des mains.

— Tu vas inviter Cho ? L'interrogea-t-elle en remplissant la théière.

— Je ne sais pas.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'appuyer son dos à l'évier en croisant ses bras sur le devant de sa poitrine. Ses yeux avaient une expression rêveuse.

— Elle te couve pourtant du regard.

— Ron agit de la même façon avec toi et pourtant ni lui, ni toi ne vous êtes décidés.

— En fait… hésita la jeune femme en posant la théière sur un bruleur éteint. J'ai déjà été invitée par Justin.

— Finch-Fletchley ! S'écria Harry en décroisant les bras de surprise. Je croyais que tu avais définitivement raccroché après Lockart.

— Tais-toi, imbécile ! Le menaça la jeune femme en pointant son index devant le visage amusé de son ami. Je te signale que Justin est bouclé et pas brushé comme Lockart.

— Brushé, bouclé. Il est tout aussi bellâtre que lui.

— C'est un garçon admirable et lui n'a pas couché par écrit des conflits imaginaires, se récria la jeune femme.

Ses lèvres étaient fortement pincées comme lorsqu'elle était en colère.

— Et puis, tout le monde ne partage pas tes goûts, ajouta-t-elle avec un frémissement dans la voix.

— Qui sont selon toi ? Lui demanda Harry sur la défensive.

— Grand, fin, élégant.

— Snape ! S'esclaffa Harry en laissant aller ses épaules en arrière comme s'il venait d'entendre la meilleure blague de l'année, mais c'était seulement pour cacher une gêne manifeste.

— Je ne t'ai pas donné de nom. C'est bien toi qui lui sers son thé. Et à température s'il vous plait ! Ajouta la demoiselle à bon escient.

— Pure courtoisie ! S'en défendit le jeune homme avec un mouvement de baguette saccadé sur la théière.

— Alors, pourquoi trouves-tu à redire à cette invitation ? Anticipa-t-elle en s'emparant de cette dernière maintenant que l'eau était chaude.

— De toute façon, il risque fort de rester sur le carreau, conclut le jeune homme pour éviter d'avoir à se justifier. Nous sommes douze. Sept garçons et cinq filles.

— Vous en mettez du temps pour remplir une théière d'eau.

Drago avança vers les deux jeunes gens qui se faisaient face séparer par ladite théière que Hermione tenait devant elle. Il prit part à la conversation.

— Plus maintenant. Pour ta gouverne, Neville y va avec Dean, Ron avec Katie, Michael avec Padma et je viens d'inviter Cho. Voilà ce que vous avez récolté en végétant ici.

Harry le foudroya du regard parce que Dray était gay et s'il avait choisi d'inviter la jolie Chinoise, ce n'était pas pour ses beaux yeux, mais pour ceux d'Harry qu'il rêvait de voir s'enflammer de jalousie.

— Tu pourras toujours tenir compagnie à Snape.

— Vous dégusterez votre thé ensemble.

— C'est à mourir de rire.

— C'est vrai que tu lui sers toujours une tasse de thé avant même qu'il ne soit là, constata l'ancien vert et argent en interrompant le mouvement des jeunes gens qui s'étaient enfin décidés à sortir.

La théière retrouva sa position initiale et provoqua un blanc, blanc que l'arrivée impromptue de leur tuteur accentua.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-il sans s'embarrasser du silence qui avait ponctué son apparition.

— Nous parlions de…

— Des propriétés du venin de basilic en tant qu'ingrédient principal dans l'élaboration d'un antipoison, transigea Hermione quitte à passer une fois de plus pour l'agaçante de service.

— Je ne m'étonne donc pas des regards indisposés de vos deux comparses, Miss. Et où donc vous ont menée vos reploiements cette fois ?

— Nous étions en train d'en débattre justement.

— Le venin de Basilic n'est pas un ingrédient à prendre à la légère.

— Je partage également votre point de vue. C'est pourquoi il serait utile que vous soyez présents pour prélever celui de Nagini, affirma la jeune femme en composant sa réponse au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

— Pourquoi pas ! Il y a certainement à récupérer sur sa dépouille. Lequel d'entre vous a cours avec moi demain ?

Après celle d'Hermione, la main d'Harry se leva hésitante.

— Et bien Potter, disons que c'est vous que le sort a désigné.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'éclairèrent, ceux de Harry lancèrent des éclairs. Drago resta perplexe au milieu de tout ça.

Harry aurait préféré aborder le sujet de la théière plutôt que de céder au subterfuge de son amie. Et puis, le jeune homme ne voyait pas la récupération d'éléments provenant d'un serpent mort comme source de satisfaction personnelle.

Severus attrapa la théière et sortit avec Drago.

— Devrais-je te remercier de m'avoir entrainé là-dedans ?

— Oh, Harry ! Ça ne te fera pas te faire de mal, dit-elle en rentrant son index dans le ventre du jeune homme maintenant que ses mains étaient libres.

— C'est un point de vue qui est discutable. Excuse-moi d'avoir eu trop souvent l'esprit accaparé ! Mais tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, décréta le jeune homme en écartant l'index de son amie.

En avançant vers la porte, il dépassa la jeune femme.

— L'histoire nouvelle est que vous vous appréciez.

— Il n'y a pas d'histoire nouvelle, lui répondit le jeune homme sans se retourner ni s'arrêter.

— Je sens comme une pointe de regret dans ta voix.

— Hermione ! S'outragea Harry en s'arrêtant pour se retourner cette fois. Ça le serait, si j'avais essuyé un quelconque refus. Oh ! Et puis arrête avec tes investigations ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

— Mais je n'ai rien dit, Harry Potter.

— Tu n'as rien dit. Tu l'as invité. C'est encore pire, répondit le jeune homme sur un ton de reproche.

— Oui, parce qu'on l'apprécie tous maintenant. Ne me dis pas le contraire.

— Je reconnais que c'est assez plaisant de discuter avec lui.

— Donc tu l'apprécies !

— Rappelle-moi de ne plus accorder mon amitié à une fille ! En attendant, je vais me coucher.

— Tu ne viens pas boire du thé.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre à cette idiotie et bifurqua vers le couloir desservant les chambres.

— Je te fais confiance pour bouquiner toute la nuit. En ce qui me concerne, je préfère encore leur parler plutôt que d'examiner leur tuyauterie, dit-il en marchant à reculons.

0o0

Harry ne savait pas à quel point il était près de la vérité en disant ça. La dépouille de Nagini n'avait pas bougé et curieusement elle aurait pu, en raison de son apparence, avoir été tuée la veille. Sa tête sectionnée gisait dans l'herbe à quelques mètres de son corps qui avait conservé l'apparence d'une créature vivante. Impressionnant ! Mais Nagini n'était-elle pas l'œuvre de sorciers maléfiques ?

— Vous allez prélever ses viscères, Potter. Granger, je veux que vous vous chargiez de son cœur, des poumons, du foie et de l'estomac. Je verrais ensuite ce que je conserve.

— Vous allez extraire le venin ? S'emporta Hermione avec l'enthousiasme soudain de la reine du bal.

— Je vous appellerais, si j'ai besoin de vous, soupira le professeur en se consacrant à la tête du serpent.

Hermione ouvrit son corps en deux. Une odeur fétide leur fit savoir qu'il était bien mort malgré la tenue apparente des organes. Chacun s'occupa de sa moitié. Hermione sortit de son sac une poche en feutre qu'elle déplia pour prendre son couteau en argent. Elle l'utilisa méticuleusement pour dégager les organes tandis que Harry découpait plus grossièrement à l'aide de sa baguette. Il eut d'ailleurs un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'elle enfonça ses mains gantées dans les corps mous.

— Potter ! Si vous me faites du hachis, je vous les fais cuisiner pour le dîner !

Après un regard furieux envers son élève, Severus découpa la muqueuse qui emprisonnait les crochets venimeux. Harry ne releva pas d'emblée derrière cette fausse colère la note d'humour qui amena néanmoins naturellement sa réponse.

— Chiche !

Ce qu'il remarqua en revanche, c'est l'interruption des gestes de celui-ci. La pince avec laquelle Severus était censé extirper les crochets resta en suspension semblant attendre un mouvement de la part de son propriétaire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme s'il avait l'intention de répliquer, mais il se ravisa, la ferma en soupirant exagérément et ses gestes reprirent leurs mouvements. Il plaça les crochets extraits dans un sachet qu'il confia à Hermione. La jeune femme les rangea puis vint se placer de façon à apporter son aide à son professeur.

— Maintenant, je vais presser la glande à venin. Mettez la fiole sous l'incision. Par précaution, tenez en d'autres à disposition. Je ne sais pas combien de venin elle contient.

Harry se garda bien de jeter un œil sur les doigts qui disparaissait dans la gueule béante dardée de dents tranchantes. Il agita sa baguette pour enrouler les viscères et les réduire pour faciliter le transport dans une boîte hermétique. Maintenant que les intestins avaient été prélevés, Harry put apercevoir d'autres organes, et quelque chose qui força son admiration. À ce moment précis, il s'autorisa à lorgner vers le camp adverse qui était trop occupé pour se soucier de son travail. Harry posa sa baguette, détacha sa cape pour ôter son chandail. Il utilisa celui-ci pour envelopper sa trouvaille sans l'avoir au préalablement réduite. Il mit le tout dans une boite hermétique qu'il agrandit légèrement en s'abstenant toutefois de la ranger avec les autres. Après quoi, il remit sa cape.

— Vous avez terminé Potter ? Entendit le jeune homme.

— Oui. J'ai prélevé ses reins, deux trucs genre haricots…

— Ce sont ses ovaires, Harry.

— Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu la fin de votre soirée, Miss, dit-il aimablement à la jeune femme en se relevant avec une certaine raideur dans la jambe qu'il devait à de mauvais sortilèges. C'est tout Potter ?

— Non. Un autre truc. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça peut servir… Ça pourrait ressembler à de la branchiflore ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry ravi d'avoir trouvé une utilité à son prélèvement.

Hermione ricana. Snape s'offusqua.

— Si vous cherchez bien, vous allez en trouvez un autre, s'écria Snape en rangeant son matériel. Pour votre gouverne, ces organes ont la même fonction que les trompes de Fallope, monsieur Potter.

— Ah, oui ! Ponctua Harry en dégageant le deuxième à l'aide de sa baguette.

— Vous vous en sortez pas trop mal, entendit Harry beaucoup plus prêt de lui. Vous pouvez rentrer. Je vous rejoindrais dès que j'aurais récupéré sa peau. Déposez vos boîtes sur mon bureau ! Vous devriez trouver un coin de table inoccupé. Sinon faites un peu de place. Sans mettre la pagaille ! Ajouta-t-il en s'agenouillant à la place du jeune homme.

Hermione hocha la tête et se mit en route pour rejoindre Harry qui était déjà parti.

— Il n'y a pas d'histoire nouvelle ! Ricana la jeune femme en le rattrapant.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, au contraire il pressa le pas forçant Hermione à accélérer pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

— Tu vois que j'ai bien fait de l'inviter.

— Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis, bougonna l'étudiant en accélérant à nouveau.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'offusques pour si peu.

— Je ne m'offusque pas, simplement… Oh et puis zut ! Tu as raison, affirma Harry en s'arrêtant brusquement en provoquant un carambolage. Tu me connais sur le bout des doigts. Pas vrai ! Admit-il en avançant un sourire. Tu comptes me distraire en me jetant dans ses pattes ? Ce type ne cherche pas de la distraction, Hermione. Il cherche une relation équilibrée et durable.

— Tu as l'air bien renseigné pour quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse pas à lui.

La bouche de Harry resta grande ouverte, puis elle se referma brusquement. Il secoua ses épaules de dépit avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

— Tu te souviens de la dispute que nous avons eue il y a deux ans. Et bien, ça n'était pas vraiment une dispute. Enfin, si c'en était une jusqu'à ce que ça dérape. Hermione… il était sur le point de m'embrasser. Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira doucement. Celui du jeune homme passa de la surprise à l'éblouissement. Tu savais qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette stupide prise de bec. Tu ne m'as rien dit parce qu'à l'époque ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit, concéda le jeune homme perspicace en voyant un large sourire fendre les lèvres de son amie. Il a fallu qu'on s'engueule à nouveau pour que je me rende compte ce que cachait sa colère.

Il n'y avait pas de théière entre eux cette fois, mais la situation était à peu près la même. Le jeune homme se retourna pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Un peu tardivement toutefois.

— Tu viens de le dire, Harry. Il ne cherche pas de distraction, mais une relation stable. Alors, lance-toi !

— Ça m'effraye un peu, à vrai dire. Il ne s'agit pas de quelqu'un de mon âge, mais de quelqu'un qui a déjà un tracé de vie bien établi.

— Votre relation est très plausible d'autant que tu as toi-même un tracé de vie déjà bien établi. Vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le croies.

— Il ne me semblait pas avoir un côté austère et désobligeant, répondit le jeune homme en reprenant sa marche.

— Imbécile ! La simplicité te sied plus que l'extravagance, sinon, tu aurais déjà céder aux avances de Drago. Pas vrai ? Dit-elle en s'arrêtant ce qui obligea le jeune homme à en faire autant.

— Ah bon ! Tu trouves Severus simple.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme reprit sa marche.

— Tu comptes vraiment danser avec Justin.

Dans son dos, Hermione hocha la tête avec certitude. C'est du moins ce qu'il vit en se tournant vers son amie. Une détermination peut-être similaire à la sienne.

— Je te laisse ranger mes boîtes. Tu feras ça bien mieux que moi, dit-il en gravissant les marches du château.

Ils prirent toutefois la même direction. Hermione s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Severus Snape tandis que Harry continuait vers leurs quartiers pour ranger soigneusement ce qu'il avait gardé sous sa cape.

0o0

Le soir venu, il n'apporta pas une attention particulière à sa tenue, mais jeta tout de même un œil critique à la glace où il se vit machinalement souffler son haleine dans la paume de sa main. Bien qu'il ait fait ce geste futile, Harry ne savait pas précisément ce qu'allait lui apporter cette soirée, mais il n'avait apparemment plus d'appréhension vis-à-vis de l'attirance que son professeur avait pour lui. Il prit les escaliers mobiles pour se rendre à la soirée. Des bougies flottant un peu partout dans le château lui donnaient un air un peu plus mystérieux. Arrivé devant la porte, Harry vérifia une seconde fois son haleine. On pouvait entendre la musique dans le couloir. Dean et Neville arrivèrent derrière lui main dans la main. Ils s'embrassèrent avant d'entrer à la suite de Harry. L'orchestre était composé de quatre jeunes gens dont un braillait férocement dans un micro moldu agrémenté à la sauce sorcière alors que les trois autres jouaient de la guitare. Il y avait du monde, malgré la petite taille de la salle. Des couples étaient visibles un peu partout. Hermione et Justin occupaient déjà la piste de danse. Mine de rien, le brushé assurait grave ! Hermione aussi. Ce qui complexa Harry. Il pouvait toujours se rabattre sur la consommation de thé avec son professeur qui ne devait pas être meilleur que lui. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa en le voyant résolument s'approcher de lui. Il avait troqué son habituel manteau noir contre un pull à col roulé qui soulignait la finesse de son cou. Pour une fois, sa chevelure avait l'air plus impeccable que grasse et un presque sourire étira ses lèvres alors que la main de ce dernier se tendait vers lui.

— Vous savez danser le rock ? S'inquiéta Harry.

Avec hésitation, Harry lui accorda, conscient que la moitié des regards était braquée sur lui. Sur le point de regretter sa décision, il fut entrainé sur la piste.

— Suffisamment pour ne pas paraître ridicule, si tu me laisses te guider.

Ridicule n'était pas le mot qui convenait pour décrire de façon objective le rock endiablé laissant le garçon pantois dans les bras de celui qui le menait. Severus fut reconnaissant au passage de la confiance que lui manifesta le jeune homme en acceptant de le suivre. Cependant, il ne le retint que pour une danse. Harry en profita pour aller se rafraichir et accessoirement s'asseoir, cette chorégraphie acrobatique l'avait anéanti. Harry aperçut, du coin de l'œil, Dean embrasser goulument Neville. Manifestement, les deux jeunes gens préféraient s'adonner à l'exploration de leurs amygdales plutôt qu'à la danse. Harry se surprit une troisième fois à porter la paume de sa main devant sa bouche. Severus était sur le point de partir. Le jeune homme se leva avec l'intention de le rejoindre.

— Je connais un endroit tranquille où nous pourrions prendre un verre, dit-il pas trop fort lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Harry prit la main de Severus dans la sienne. Elle était toujours dans la sienne lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans un endroit intimiste à l'ambiance cosy. Harry s'avança parmi les tables. La facilité avec laquelle il circulait donnait l'impression qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit. Il choisit une table près du piano où une jeune femme jouait en fredonnant. Harry tira le fauteuil pour s'asseoir. Il attendit que Severus fasse comme lui pour prendre la carte tout en sachant ce qu'il allait commander.

— Un irish coffee, lui dit Severus.

Harry fit venir un serveur pour prendre la commande. Celui-ci contempla le jeune homme avec un air malicieux dans le regard.

— Un irish coffee pour mon _ami_ et un thé noir pour moi, s'il vous plait.

Le serveur revint pour déposer la commande sur la table.

— Tu viens ici souvent.

— Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Harry visiblement intéressé.

— Outre le fait que le serveur t'a fait du gringue et que tu as cru bon de préciser un irish coffee pour mon _ami,_ tu as commandé un thé noir or, il t'a apporté un Earl Grey à la fleur de Lotus. C'est donc que tu es un habitué.

— C'est à peu près ça, concéda le jeune homme amusé. Je peux y gouter ?

Severus fit glisser son dessous de verre devant le jeune homme. Harry s'empara de la cuillère pour gouter la crème chantilly qui couvrait la totalité du café. Il enfourna une pleine cuillère dans sa bouche et fit couler un peu de liquide chaud par dessus.

— Délicieux ! Admit-il en se pourléchant si habilement les lèvres maculées de crème que Severus eut bien du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

— Je vois ça ! Affirma-t-il toutefois d'un ton léger. Tu en as encore un peu au dessus de la lèvre.

— Enlève-la-moi, s'il te plait, lui demanda Harry en décollant les épaules de son dossier.

Brulant de désir pour le jeune homme, Severus avança son pouce pour ôter la mousse. Harry entrouvrit les lèvres pour emprisonner le bout du doigt et le suçoter goulûment. Severus l'extirpa avant de perdre le contrôle. Il se leva. Harry le regarda parler à la jeune femme qui avait interrompu son morceau pour écouter sa demande. Severus revint vers Harry et sans se rasseoir, il invita le jeune homme à se lever. Il le conduisit devant le piano, l'enlaça et son corps bougea au rythme de « We skipped the light Fandango , Harry dans ses bras. Il évita de presser son corps contre celui du jeune homme, son érection était bien trop dure pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Cependant, que ledit jeune homme écarta sa tête juste ce qu'il faut pour que ses lèvres viennent chercher celles de son cavalier, il eut le temps de sentir l'exubérant édifice en voyant Neville, Dean, Ron, Katie, Hermione, Justin, Drago, Cho et Hannah débarquer dans le pub. Michael et Padma manquaient à l'appel.

— Tu n'es pas le seul à apprécier cet endroit, fit savoir Severus en écartant pour son bien le jeune homme de lui.

La joyeuse bande hésita sur la direction à prendre.

— Tu crois qu'ils étaient vraiment sur le point de s'embrasser ! S'inquiéta discrètement le blondinet dans la nuque de Hermione ayant la main de Cho dans la sienne.

Harry leur fit signe de venir et d'autres fauteuils rejoignirent les leurs. Un serveur arriva avec une commande toute prête et chacun se servit alors que le couple rejoignait sa table.

— Vous ne buvez pas de thé, Severus ! Se permit de constater la jeune femme un brin impertinente.

— Manifestement pas ce soir, Miss, répondit-il en lui adressant une légère courbette des épaules, un faciès narquois plaqué sur son visage.

Harry décocha sous la table un fabuleux coup de pied à la jeune femme qui se retint tout juste de l'engueuler. Il repoussa avec assurance le café irlandais devant Severus. Les dernières notes de la chanson mouraient dans un coin de la salle.

— Je voudrais rentrer, souffla Harry à l'oreille de Severus en se penchant vers celui-ci. Tu crois qu'ils vont penser que…

— Si c'est ce dont tu as envie, alors je suis certain que c'est ce qu'ils vont penser, lui répondit Severus suffisamment proche de l'oreille du jeune homme pour que son souffle caresse sa peau.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Pourquoi ? Le devrais-je ? Tu as vingt ans, Harry. Ça ne regarde ni Minerva, ni les autres tant que ça n'entrave en rien le bon fonctionnement de l'école. Alors, on rentre ou pas ?

— On rentre ! Murmura l'ancien rouge et or si prêt de sa tête que Severus eut la sensation d'un désirable chatouillis sur sa peau.

Harry n'attendit pas d'être à l'extérieur du pub pour accaparer la main de Severus. Et sitôt qu'ils en furent sortis, le jeune homme déplia son bras pour le placer dans le dos de son professeur sans lâcher la main qu'il tenait fermement dans la sienne. Son regard se leva pour quérir celui de son professeur, mais il ne trouva pas dans les iris sombres l'enthousiasme qu'il espérait. Ses lèvres bougèrent sans chercher à se poser sur ses jumelles qui étaient figées.

— Je pensais que tu avais envie de…

— Si c'est pour épater la galerie, alors non, je n'en ai pas envie.

— Tu crois vraiment…

Harry s'arrêta de parler pour jeter un œil furieux derrière Severus et il vit par delà les vitres de la devanture des ombres disparaître. L'effarement plissa les traits de son visage tandis qu'il se demandait comment Severus avait fait pour savoir ça, alors que lui étant dans le bon sens ne s'en était pas aperçu. Il lâcha, avec un certain agacement, la paume chaude et entendit brièvement un début d'excuses, dont il n'avait visiblement que faire puisqu'il disparut dans la nuit. Il n'entendit pas un profond soupir, pas plus qu'une bordée d'injures lorsque son professeur décolla son dos du mur pour sermonner sa propre stupidité.

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne lecture, Eladora. ;))

Chapitre 3 - Secret Poudlard.

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés et Harry avait déjà le sentiment d'avoir envie de l'étrangler. Le jeune homme avait oublié combien son ainé pouvait se montrer sardonique. Un Snape sympa n'excluait pas pour autant un Snape tout court. Harry se retrouva machinalement à monter l'escalier en colimaçon du bureau directorial. Il fut presque étonné de voir le professeur McGonagall lui ouvrir la porte.

— Ce n'est visiblement pas moi que vous vouliez voir, Monsieur Potter. Je suis désolée, mais le tableau d'Albus est encore inoccupé. Revené plus tard, ironisa la directrice.

Autant Harry était enclin à discuter avec un adulte, autant il espérait ne rien obtenir d'autre que de la compassion avec ce même adulte cantonné à un tableau. Harry fit donc demi-tour.

— Oh, un instant, Monsieur Potter ! Si vous pouviez remettre ce paquet à votre tuteur, je vous en serais reconnaissante. Je pense que ce sont des affaires personnelles qu'Albus destinait à Severus.

Harry hocha la tête et attrapa l'enveloppe. En sortant du bureau, il prit la direction des serres. Une petite visite à Hagrid lui redonnerait sûrement le sourire que son tuteur lui avait fait perdre.

Il frappa à la porte du garde-chasse. Ce dernier n'était apparemment pas là. Le jeune homme s'assit sur les marches et pour tuer le temps, il décacheta l'épaisse enveloppe. Son contenu le laissa perplexe. Un boitier plastifié contenant une galette brillante qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les vieux vinyles de sa tante. Le boîtier portait l'inscription « Secret Poudlard ». Harry hésita avant de savoir quoi faire de tout ça. S'il n'avait aucune possibilité d'entendre par lui-même le contenu du disque, en revanche la salle sur demande lui fournirait très certainement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Hagrid réapparut, son danois à ses pieds.

— Crockdur avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Je te fais un thé ?

— Avec plaisir, Hagrid ! répondit le jeune homme en faisant disparaître l'enveloppe et son contenu dans la poche de sa veste pour suivre le demi-géant à l'intérieur de sa maison.

La théière se mit à fumer allègrement. Hagrid, après s'être débarrassé de sa grosse redingote, servit deux bonnes tasses d'un liquide fumant auquel il rajouta deux bonnes rasades d'un liquide ambré. Devant l'air atterré de son invité, il crut bon d'ajouter

— Rien de tel qu'un bon coup de gnôle pour vous redonner le sourire. C'est du bon. Tu peux être sûr, Harry. Il est de ma fabrication. Clandestine bien évidemment, ajouta le demi-géant en clignant son œil droit.

Il en rajouta une deuxième rasade dans sa tasse. Harry récupéra précipitamment la sienne.

— Ça ira pour moi ! Merci Hagrid.

Avec ce qu'il y avait déjà dedans, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir ouvrir un œil demain matin. Après tout, il s'en fichait, il dormirait toute la journée.

Harry quitta la maison du garde-chasse passablement éméché, mais encore suffisamment lucide pour aller faire un tour du côté de la salle sur demande. Le contenu de l'enveloppe n'avait pas quitté ses pensées.

Il passa trois fois devant la tenture du septième pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. La salle sur demande était pourvue d'un écran blanc lorsqu'Harry entra. Une grande pièce. Un pupitre doté de touches lumineuses. Un immense bocal rempli de papiers jaunes. Harry dut s'asseoir devant le pupitre pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cette curieuse salle. Il parcourut des yeux un parchemin contenant des indications qu'il suivit à la lettre en insérant la galette dans un boitier dont il déclencha l'ouverture selon les instructions du directeur de l'école. Soit dit en passant, Harry trouva qu'il avait de bien curieuses distractions dans la mesure où le jeune homme ne reconnaissait rien du matériel qu'il avait devant lui. Il sursauta lorsque l'écran s'anima ayant encore beaucoup à apprendre de la technologie moldue. Son oncle et sa tante possédaient quelques prototypes dont il n'avait jamais pu s'approcher.

« Secret Poudlard » apparut en lettres géantes sur l'écran que Harry fixait attentivement.

Le plan suivant se situait sans conteste dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Un Lucius Malefoy jeune notait consciencieusement des phrases sur un tableau noir.

Je suis lycanthrope, mon ex est dans le manoir, je suis mangemort, je suis un animagus…, lut Harry avec stupéfaction. Le plan s'orienta vers un groupe.

Son père, sa mère, Remus…

— Tu as une idée concernant Sirius et Severus ?

— Tu ne l'as pas assez tourmenté !

— Tout commentaire provenant d'h 24 est d'une futilité sans non !

— Si tu te comportes ainsi, James Potter, notre secret ne va pas faire long feu.

— Je te signale que ça n'est pas le mien.

— Les fourbes sont loin.

Harry vit sa mère désigner d'un élégant mouvement de tête des Serpentard. Et puis je te rappelle au passage qu'on est censé œuvrer pour la même maison.

— Il n'est pas impossible que des alliances viennent à se créer par stratégie.

— Tu trahirais les tiens, Remus ?

— Je te signale qu'on gagne la coupe des quatre maisons et mille gallions.

— Ouais, ben on n'en est pas encore là.

— Tu as bien dit que Dumbledore attribuera cinq cents points à chacun. Ce qui fait 1500 points pour les Gryffondor puisque nous sommes trois. 1500 points pour les Serpentard.

— Oui et 1500 points pour les Serdaigle.

— Et 1500 points pour les Poufsouffle. Chapeau Potter ! Tu sais affreusement bien compter.

— Ricane tant que tu veux H 24. Les Poufsouffle sont quatre contrairement à nous.

— Et au Serpentard et au Serdaigle.

— Ce qui signifie que Sirius et Severus ne sont peut-être pas définitivement écartés du jeu.

— C'est la deuxième fois que tu prononces le prénom de Snape. Qui parle de fraterniser avec l'ennemi !

Harry vit clairement un sourire moqueur naitre sur les lèvres de son ancien professeur.

— Oh, oh ! Tu viens de soulever un lièvre !

— Vous allez intégrer le manoir demain soir.

Harry observa avec amusement Lucius Malefoy affubler de paillettes et des strass.

— Vos affaires sont déjà prêtes à être transférées dans la salle sur demande. Dans l'intervalle, vous êtes autorisés à disposer de tout le confort que vous procurera cette salle.

C'était assez étrange ce à quoi Harry assistait. Un jeu entre maisons lui semblait-il !

Le jeune homme s'assit un peu plus confortablement pour assister à la suite. C'était encore mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu en découvrant le disque. Son bras se tendit sur le côté et sa main piocha un bonbon parmi les nombreux papiers.

Sur le plan suivant, il s'agissait de la grande salle. L'écran était encore plus grand que le sien. Le jeune homme vit apparaître avec perplexité des visages qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Son tuteur et son parrain. Le troisième lui était parfaitement inconnu. Chaque visage apparaissait en binôme avec un autre visage. Sous chaque binôme s'affichèrent des pourcentages. Le plus fort était celui de son tuteur et de son parrain. Sans avoir une vision de la grande salle, Harry pouvait entendre des acclamations. Le champ visuel se rétrécit comme pour un changement de plan. Mais avant que le jeune homme découvre la suite, il entendit clairement une phrase qui lui fit avaler tout rond son bonbon.

« Bien ! Laissons à nos tourtereaux le temps de s'acclimater à leur environnement » un tonnerre d'applaudissements ponctua les propos du directeur suivi de « Nous prendrons de leurs nouvelles lors du déjeuner de demain ».

Harry contempla lesdits tourtereaux en venir aux mains dans une pièce qui leur était propre. Ils partirent s'asseoir docilement après avoir entendu la voix du directeur.

« Ici, la voix ! » Entendit Harry. « La voix s'inquiète de savoir si vous avez bien dîné. »

Severus boudait sur son bout de canapé.

— C'est à dire que nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps.

Son parrain souleva une des deux cloches.

« La voix vous souhaite bon appétit ! »

— Merci.

Severus boudait toujours sur son bout de canapé.

« La voix est joueuse et elle espère que vous le serez également. »

Son tuteur émit un grognement très primaire pendant que son parrain engloutissait le contenu de son assiette.

« Pour 500 points à vous partager, la voix vous donne une semaine pour faire croire aux autres habitants que vous êtes en couple. Cette mission si vous l'acceptez débutera lors de votre entrée dans le manoir ! »

Harry vit les pommettes de son tuteur se teinter de rouge et la mine de son parrain se réjouir. Il en avala un autre bonbon.

« La voix reviendra vers vous pour savoir si vous acceptez ou non cette mission. La voix vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! »

De la neige envahit l'écran, Harry était sur le point de se lever, lorsqu'il vit apparaître un couloir menant à une sorte de parloir où déconfit, il assista à une sorte de danse de la victoire, le tout sur fond d'assourdissants cris. Il en aurait davantage attribué les mérites à son parrain qu'à son tuteur. Ces méandres obscurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas en si bon chemin. Les deux protagonistes avaient, non seulement, partagé le même lit, mais ils avaient également accepté la mission.

…

« La voix vous souhaite une bonne journée ! »

La sienne avait plutôt mal commencé. Stratégie pure ou opportunité déguisée ? Si le jeune sorcier avait du mal à décrypter les agissements des uns et des autres, en revanche, d'autres ne prêtaient pas à confusions.

La bonne humeur ne régnait pas entre ses parents. Remus Lupin et Lucius Malefoy, quant à eux, s'accordaient parfaitement buccalement parlant.

…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— Père ! Il sait pour nous. Il sait également que nous avons couché ensemble.

— Je vais changer de secret Lucius. Je ne veux plus qu'il lève la main sur toi.

— Non. Au contraire, notre secret fera l'effet d'une bombe. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que ce qu'il mérite.

— Je t'aime Lucius.

— Prends soin de toi, Remus !

— T'inquiète !

0°0

Sans récupérer quoi que ce soit, Harry sortit de la salle sur demande. Le jeune homme dévala les escaliers mobiles qui pour une fois lui fichèrent la paix en le menant directement au hall. Il se rendit dans les cachots. Tout le monde ronflait allègrement. Il faut dire qu'il devait être 3 ou 4 heures du matin. Harry secoua son voisin de chambrée.

— Harry ?

— Lève-toi Dray ! Il faut que tu voies ça.

— Je ne vois rien d'autre que mon lit. Alors, fais comme moi, recouche-toi et dors !

— Putain Dray ! Je ne plaisante pas là.

Harry mit un peu plus de temps cette fois. Les escaliers n'étaient pas disposés à leur faciliter la tâche. Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent néanmoins à bon port.

— C'est l'antre du citronné ici ! S'extasia Drago.

— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Pose tes fesses et ouvre bien grand tes yeux et tes oreilles !

Harry, tout en suivant les instructions, fit un retour en arrière pour que l'ancien vert et argent ait la même vision des choses que lui. Cependant, il ricana bien plus en voyant son parrain et celui d'Harry accéder aux propositions de la voix. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Harry de ricaner lorsque les premières images de Lucius Malefoy, roulant une fabuleuse pelle à Remus Lupin, agrémentée de pelotages dans les règles de l'art, crevèrent l'écran.

— C'est un jeu ! Tu l'as dit toi-même… Coupe moi ça bordel !

— C'est un jeu en effet. Mais la suite te confirmera que ni ton père, ni son amant ne jouent. Désolé de ternir…

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé, beugla Drago en se jetant sur Harry.

Une somptueuse claque atterrit sur la joue d'Harry. Claque qu'Harry rendit malgré la position qui était la sienne, à savoir immobilisé au niveau de son bassin par les jambes de Drago. L'empoignade n'était pas réellement malfaisante. Le jeune homme profita de sa position dominante pour s'emparer des lèvres de son prisonnier. Trop chahuté pour s'en écarter, Harry répondit au baiser suscitant une volonté fervente chez son comparse.

— On regarde la suite.

— Attends-moi ici ! J'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

— Pas trop longtemps, j'espère.

— Rassure-toi, tu seras largement récompensé, lui répondit Harry en réclamant ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme redescendit aux cachots, mais pour accéder aux appartements de son tuteur cette fois. Il traversa une pièce principale, emprunta un couloir, puis un deuxième qui débouchait sur plusieurs portes. Harry se dirigea vers celle qui émettait des ronflements. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce puis sous les couvertures lorsqu'il atteignit le lit. Les draps étaient agréablement chauds. Harry s'approcha plus près de la source de chaleur, jusqu'à l'entrelacer physiquement. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'il soit enlacé à son tour et que des lèvres chaudes viennent s'emparer des siennes. Le baiser n'était que la première étape. La deuxième plus charnelle méritait bien une censure. Harry s'éloigna de la chaleur de son amant après que celui-ci se soit retiré de la sienne.

— Tu peux rester si tu veux, lui dit Severus en retenant le jeune homme.

— Une autre fois, répondit laconiquement Harry.

Severus s'en contenta. Il n'espérait pas un rapprochement aussi rapide après l'avoir bêtement éconduit.

— Alors à demain, Harry.

— À demain, Severus.

Le jeune homme employa le peu qui restait de la nuit à visionner les rocambolesques aventures de son premier amant. Amant cupide, mais pas seulement.

« La voix vous trouve bien agités, jeunes gens ! Elle conseille à ses habitants de revenir à plus de civilité. N'oubliez pas que la voix sait tout ! Que la voix entend tout ! Aussitôt, seize paires d'yeux, tout comme Harry, fixèrent les cadres en bois que l'on retrouvait un peu partout dans le manoir. "En découvrant le secret d'un des habitants qui est mon ex est dans le manoir des secrets. Severus gagne les 500 points de sa camarade Lily Evans. C'est tout pour le moment."

Si les lèvres de son parrain effleurant celles de son tuteur n'avaient eu jusqu'alors que les couleurs de la supercherie. Ce nouveau baiser pouvait fort bien avoir celles de l'amour.

…

— Pour quelle raison es-tu allé buzzer sans m'en parler ?

— Je vous signale qu'on est quatre dans l'affaire. Alors ta petite crise, tu la laisses de côté, James Potter.

— Tais-toi H 24 ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

— Je sais de quoi je parle. La vérité c'est que tu es jaloux.

— Il faudrait que tu penses à te renouveler H 24.

— Ah oui ! Et toi, il faudrait songer à rester stoïque quand Sirius et Severus s'embrassent. Si tu ne veux pas que l'on se pose des questions à ton sujet, monsieur je pique ma crise et je nie tout en bloc.

— On se calme. On ne va pas s'engueuler pour si peu.

— Pour si peu, Rem. Cet imbécile va nous faire perdre bêtement 200 points. Il est en train de nous ridiculiser.

— C'est toi qui es ridicule Sirius en t'affichant avec Snivellus.

— Allo ! C'est une mission, James.

— Ouais à d'autres. Vous êtes en couple point barre. Je te signale que cet enfoiré nous a fait perdre 500 points. Je suis sûr que tu as bavé sur notre secret.

— T'es qu'un petit con, James Potter.

— Ça suffit vous deux !

Remus et Lily tentaient d'apaiser les tensions.

— Ta gueule H 24. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui as commencé à en parler avant que l'on rentre ici.

— Prongs ! Tu sais très bien que Lily et Paddy n'y sont pour rien.

— Ah ouais ! Alors, explique-moi comment Servillus a découvert notre secret. Personne ne pouvait entendre notre conversation.

— Je n'ai pas d'explication à te fournir. Mais tout ce que je vois c'est que vous vous disputez pour des broutilles.

— Qui vont encore nous couter 500 points puisqu'Emma a découvert mon secret.

— De toute façon, il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps.

— À qui la faute, Lily ?

— Arrête, James. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Et quand bien même…

— Tu vois ! Il avoue. T'es amoureux de Sinellus. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

— Je n'avoue rien du tout. Arrête avec ça. C'est ridicule. Et tu le sais très bien. Tu n'aurais pas du buzzer Severus sans nous en parler. J'ai été franc avec toi, James. Crois ce que tu veux ! On n'a plus rien à se dire.

…

« La voix désire que tous les habitants se rendent immédiatement dans le salon. »

« Oui, la voix », entendit Harry.

Au salon, les tensions entre les habitants étaient palpables et deux des quatre maisons étaient dissociées. Remus et Lily étaient assis côte à côte. Tout comme Sirius et Severus, mais à l'autre bout du salon. James se tenait également à l'écart de ses camarades de maison entre les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle.

"Comme vous le savez, deux de vos camarades ont déclenché l'alarme du confessionnal. En découvrant le secret d'un habitant… Albus marqua une pause pour entretenir le suspens…

Son père avait l'air persuadé qu'il tenait les couilles de Servillus entre ses mains.

… Emma remporte 500 points en découvrant le secret que James partageait avec sa camarade. Serdaigle totalise ainsi la somme de 2500 points. En buzzant un mauvais intitulé, James n'a pas découvert le secret de Severus. James perd donc 200 points faisant passer ainsi son sablier dans le négatif. Jolie performance. Gryffondor totalise 1400 points et prend la dernière place du classement. Les premiers étant les Serpentard avec un total de 2500 points à égalité avec Serdaigle. Poufsouffle prend la troisième place avec un total de 2000 points. La voix félicite la dextérité des candidats. C'est tout pour le moment."

Des applaudissements ponctuèrent l'intervention de la voix.

— Bravo les rouge et or ! Vous brillez par votre nullité. Même les Poufsouffle font mieux que vous.

— Ta gueule, Jones !

...

— Tu devrais essayer de te réconcilier avec James. Vous n'avez jamais été fâché bien longtemps.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui suis responsable Lily.

— Je sais Sirius et ce n'est pas moi qui te jetterais la pierre en appelant Severus par tous ces petits sobriquets dont vous l'affublez depuis la cinquième année.

— Année où notre animosité a pris un tournant décisif.

— Tu sais Lily…

— Oui je sais, Sirius. Et je ne suis visiblement pas la seule à m'en être rendu compte.

— Je lui parlerais.

— Tu devrais te méfier du soleil, Sirius.

— Allons ! Tout le monde sait qu'il est factice, Lily. Tu devrais faire comme moi.

Peut-être l'était-il, peut-être ne l'était-il pas ? Méfiez vous des apparences semblait être le maître mot.

0°0

Au matin, alors que Drago était chaleureusement lové dans ses bras, une idée germa dans son esprit.

— Lève-toi, Dray.

— On va aller dans chaque salle commune.

— Tu veux faire quoi exactement ?

— Si je te dis la même chose qu'eux, ça te parle.

— Tu crois qu'on aura des candidats.

— Bien sûr qu'on en aura. Il n'y a pas de raison à ce qu'ils soient les seuls à se fendre la gueule.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Harry comptait déjà une bonne douzaine de volontaires parmi les septièmes années. Ce qui était suffisant dans la mesure où il comptait bien finir par leur promotion. Aux douze partant se rajoutèrent, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Katie, Michael, Padma et enfin Cho. Ce qui faisait un total de vingt-deux en tout et pour tout réuni devant la salle sur demande.

— Vous connaissez tous à peu près le concept maintenant. Vous disposez tous du même nombre de points. Alors que la fête commence.

Tous les étudiants pénétrèrent dans ce que leurs ainés avaient appelé le manoir.

Sans qu'ils le sachent, un écran apparut en lieu et place de l'immense fenêtre de la grande salle, comme à l'époque. Étudiants et professeur prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Si l'apparition de l'écran n'avait pas attiré le moindre regard, il en fut autrement des voix des occupants du manoir.

"Amour secret, toujours dissimulé  
Amour secret, pas le droit de le dire  
Amour secret, condamnés à mentir  
Quand on voudrait  
Crier au monde entier  
Son bonheur et sa joie  
De s'aimer si fort que ça..."

— Bordel de merde ! Grommela Severus entre ses dents après avoir parcouru la table quasiment vide de ses étudiants.

Il s'essuya rageusement la bouche, et jeta tout aussi rageusement sa serviette sur la table.

— Du calme, jeunes gens ! Intervinrent quelques professeurs pour apaiser le brouhaha qui ne s'était pas fait attendre à la vision quasi surréaliste de l'écran.

— Je regrette d'avoir dit non à Potter, entendit Severus en tentant à maintes reprises de faire disparaître l'écran sans succès.

— Rends-toi utile Lupin !

— Je ne ferais pas mieux que toi, déclara le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

— On dirait que ça ne te fait ni chaud, ni froid.

— Peut-être parce que je n'ai rien à cacher.

— Je ne crois pas que mon filleul soit au courant des parties de jambes en l'air de son père et de son ancien professeur.

— Pas plus que le mien n'est au courant de votre trio…

— Tais-toi, Lupin. Pas ici !

— Vous vous engueulerez tout à l'heure si ça vous chante. Mais faites-moi le plaisir de me faire disparaître cette chose de la grande salle, Severus, lui ordonna la directrice de l'école.

— Faites-le vous-même, vieille pie ! La rembarra-t-il en quittant précipitamment la grande salle pour se rendre là où il avait le plus de chance de trouver Lucius Malefoy.

0°0

— Inutile de crier, Severus. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, là-dessus.

— Tu as passé beaucoup plus de temps avec le citronné.

— Pour préparer l'émission, mais, je ne suis jamais allé dans la pièce d'où il commandait tout. Il serait préférable d'essayer de rentrer.

— Tu sais comme moi que c'est quasiment impossible. Dumbledore était aux commandes.

— C'est Harry maintenant, entendit Severus avec l'arrivée de Remus Lupin.

— Ça te fait marrer le loup.

— Ne sois pas déplaisant avec mon amant, je te pris ! Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi tout ça te tracasse autant. Tu as baisé avec son parrain. Tu as baisé avec son père, pour, au final, baiser avec les deux en même temps. Tu as plutôt assuré sur ce coup là. Potter fils s'en remettra. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais baisé avec lui.

Bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Severus s'embrasa aussi soudainement qu'un chiffon imbibé d'essence par une flammèche perdue.

— Ne me dit pas que tu couches avec Potter, Severus ! Tu n'as pas fait cette connerie. Tu n'as pas fait la connerie de tomber amoureux du rejeton de James et Lily, ajouta Lucius devant la décomposition significative de son ami.

Ben si, il l'avait fait. Et maintenant, ce couvercle à la con laissait échapper tout ce que contenait la boîte et bien plus encore.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à toi Stormtrooper pour ton éternel présence d'autant que mes fics n'ont pas véritablement le vent en poupe. Je ne baisse pas pour autant les bras et continue mes élucubrations Potteriesque.**

**Voici un autre chapitre, lemon, délires et frissons garantis. À ne pas prendre au sérieux !  
**

**Bonne lecture, Eladora.**

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 4 - Qui paie la casse !

— J'ai confié cette enveloppe à monsieur Potter, Severus, mais en aucun cas, je n'ai autorisé cet élève à s'approprier son contenu. Et ce n'est pas bien grave après tout. Vous avez eu vos heures de gloire. Monsieur Potter a les siennes.

— En se payant ma tête, Minerva ?

— Je peux vous assurer que l'accès à la grande salle a été immédiatement condamné.

— Ah ! Vous m'en voyez étonné. Ce matin, j'ai dû renvoyer mes élèves. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Non ? Et bien, je vais vous le dire. Un premier tiers de mes élèves était déguisé en Sirius Black, le deuxième en James Potter. Inutile de vous dire en quoi était déguisé le dernier tiers, ni ce qu'ils faisaient tous les trois.

— Et que faisaient-ils ?

La Directrice de Poudlard avait l'expression d'une none effarouchée sur son visage.

— Je crois que Severus essaie de nous dire que les trois adolescents se bécotaient, intervint Filius.

— Je croyais que c'était trois fois un tiers de la classe.

— Là n'est pas le problème, Minerva, S'emporta Severus. Comment peuvent-ils être au courant de choses qu'ils sont censés ignorer ? Enfin, un tant soit peu que l'accès à la grande salle soit véritablement condamné.

— Oh il l'est. Vous pouvez en être certain. Et quelles choses devraient-ils ignorer ?

— Que Severus Snape ici présent a compté fleurette, en son temps, à deux de vos lions.

— Vous plaisantez, Filius, j'espère ? S'étouffa presque Minerva en rougissant diablement.

Non visiblement, il ne plaisantait pas, d'autant que Severus paraissait, tout à coup, extrêmement embarrassé.

— Nous ne sommes pas là pour épiloguer sur mes mœurs passées, Minerva, mais pour mettre un terme aux débordements de monsieur Potter et de sa clique.

Et croyez-le ! S'il tenait Potter entre ses mains, il tannerait son postérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce.

— Pour le moment, je ne vois pas en quoi nous pourrions intervenir. Seul Albus savait comment.

— Et bien, parlez-lui ?

— Je le ferais volontiers quand il aura intégré son tableau qui est vide pour le moment.

— Dois-je donc m'attendre à subir d'autres débordements comme celui auquel j'ai eu droit ce matin ?

Minerva avait retrouvé un peu de son flegme.

— Et bien…

— Ah Minerva ! Veuillez excuser mon intervention un peu précipitée, mais j'ai une lettre à remettre à mon époux.

— Cissa ?

— De mon avocat, s'entend, admit l'épouse bafouée. Tu comprendras aisément mon cher époux que je ne puis poursuivre notre relation alors que toi-même… avec cette chose, ajouta-t-elle non sans porter un regard chargé de mépris vers Remus Lupin. Si tu veux savoir comment je l'ai appris, sache que j'ai conservé dans ma chambre un de ses écrans noirs qui s'est animé soudainement. Tu t'en serais rendu compte si tu n'avais pas d'autres préoccupations que celles de me rendre visite.

— Albus les avait tous récupérés, il me semble.

— Il faut croire que non ! Se réjouit Filius que cette petite réunion amusait grandement.

— On ne vous a pas sonné, intervint Lucius. Cissa, poursuivez très cher !

— Je me suis arrangée avec lui pour garder celui de ton père. Une petite gâterie de temps en temps, se vanta-t-elle provoquant de vives réactions de toute part. Quant à ton fils, tu peux le garder avec toi. Il s'est mis en tête de fricoter avec la vermine, ce diable de fils Potter.

— Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble ?

— Cette information aurait-elle pu rester du domaine du privé.

— Et bien, je vois que l'on ne s'ennuie pas dans ce château. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je m'en voudrais d'interrompre vos « galvauderies ».

— L'immonde petite peste, grommela Minerva après le départ de la Lady.

— Vous auriez préféré conserver l'exclusivité sans doute, ricana son collègue masculin Severus Snape.

— Comment osez vous, Severus ! S'offusqua-t-elle rouge de honte. Il ne s'agit pas de cela, mais de l'image de notre cher directeur.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr, ricana celui-ci à nouveau. Bien en attendant, il se peut que certains de mes cours se voient annulés, poursuivit-il en tournant les talons.

0°0o0°0

— Tu sors avec Drago, Harry ?

— Oui pourquoi ?

— Tu viens bien d'entamer une relation avec le professeur Snape.

— Oui. C'est parfaitement exact. J'ai même couché avec lui pas plus tard que cette nuit.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour ça !

— Pour un jeu ?

— En effet.

— Tu peux m'expliquer !

— Expliquer non, mais te monter oui. Je n'ai rien inventé, Hermione. Ce jeu existait déjà au temps des maraudeurs et crois-moi, je fais figure, pour le moment, d'enfant de chœur comparé à cet énergumène. Tu n'as pas idée, ajouta le jeune homme devant le visage incertain de son ami.

Harry amena la jeune femme à la pièce que la salle sur demande avait intégrée au manoir.

— Voilà en gros ce à quoi se livrait mon père, mon parrain et notre vénéré tuteur. Avoue qu'il cachait bien son jeu le saligaud !

— Tu en as parlé à Drago.

— Pas très content lui non plus si tu veux savoir. Mais, lui a le mérite de pouvoir dire que son géniteur s'est contenté de fourrer sa plume dans un seul étui.

— Harry !

— Et bien quoi, Harry ! C'est la vérité. Pour quelle raison crois-tu qu'ils ont quitté précipitamment la salle sur demande ? Et, je peux te dire qu'une relation à trois n'avait pas l'air de l'effrayer.

— N'entre pas dans les détails s'il te plait.

— Oh crois-moi, je me suis également préservé. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile d'admettre que je me suis fait rouler. Une relation durable et équilibrée ! Ben, voyons ! Manque pas d'air. Je vais lui en proposer du durable et de l'équilibré.

— Tu ne comptes quand même pas faire la même chose. Sérieusement Harry. C'est profondément débile.

— C'est bien pour ça que je vais le faire, Hermione. J'ai même une petite idée sur la personne.

Le visage d'Hermione s'enflamma. Harry n'avait pas vraiment pensé à elle, mais plutôt à Cho vu qu'elle flirtait avec Drago. Mais pourquoi ne pas intégrer une autre fille ? Rien que pour faire enrager le bellâtre bouclé.

La salle sur demande était une véritable mine. Un bain général pour commencer et découvrir les trésors que leur réservait le manoir. L'eau était agréablement chaude et le soleil caressant. À peine séché, Harry faussa compagnie à ses comparses pour dénicher la cachette où s'étaient reclus les amoureux.

0°0

Quelques couloirs plus loin et une "love-room" où Harry surprit le couple en train de s'embrasser.

Cho, en petite lingerie très féminine, n'avait plus rien de la petite élève sage et timide. Une des mains de Drago emprisonnait un sein rond, l'autre un des globes pommés encore prisonnier d'un petit carré de tissu blanc frangé.

Harry s'avança vers le lit. Drago ôta une de ses mains et Harry en profita pour glisser la sienne par devant. Il ne la laissa pas inactive en débusquant un petit bouton rose qui alluma des étoiles dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Le baiser de Drago étouffa un gémissement long et plaintif. Le jeune homme quitta la bouche pulpeuse de la jeune femme pour ravir celle de son petit ami. Le baiser se fit profond et passionné pour les deux garçons. Harry fouilla plus profondément les plis humides en insérant deux doigts dans la féminité de la jeune femme. Cho se tortilla sous l'habile dextérité des doigts. Drago qui avait le visage de Harry en coupe glissa à son tour les phalanges dans la dentelle blanche. Cho sursauta lorsqu'un doigt après s'être infiltré entre ses fesses joua avec son anus.

Les caresses d'Harry n'avaient pas pour autant cessé et la jeune femme se tortilla davantage invitant la phalange à la pénétrer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent émerveillés d'extase et de sensations. Sensations qu'elle fit partager à une jeune clandestine qui se mordait la lèvre d'excitation.

Sa culotte mouillée, Hermione y glissa un doigt pour recueillir un peu de sa saveur qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Puis sur l'invitation de Cho, elle lui fit gouter également. Hermione s'empara de ses lèvres en plaquant ses mains tout contre le joli visage encadré de longs cheveux noirs. À présent que les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassaient, la main de Drago quitta un sein rond et blanc pour des atours plus masculins, ceux de Harry en l'occurrence dont l'excitation, dressée ardemment n'attendait que le bon vouloir de son petit ami. Ses doigts glissèrent dans le caleçon de ce dernier pour venir assouplir son intimité.

Les phalanges du jeune homme quittèrent à leur tour le nid féminin pour s'approprier une hampe qu'il dénuda avec rapidité. Hampe qui trouva lèvres à son goût de même que le nid délaissé. Cho goutait à sa source la saveur de sa camarade. Aux gémissements que Hermione poussait, ses coups de langue semblaient être appréciés. Tantôt son clitoris tantôt les profondeurs de ses plis humides et gonflées. La poitrine de Hermione se souleva cambrée à l'extrême, ses doigts crochetés aux draps soyeux du lit. Un dernier coup de langue la libéra de ses tourments.

Le cri d'extase de la petite brunette ricocha entre les murs de la « love-room », suivit d'un autre poussé par un grand jeune homme blond. Harry engloutit jusqu'à la dernière goutte la liqueur de son amant quant à la jolie Asiatique, elle lapa le précieux nectar.

Les yeux brulants de convoitise, Drago enfourcha le fessier de son amant qu'il fit destrier en le chevauchant habilement rendant deux courtisanes sauvagement concupiscentes. Les demoiselles furent chevauchées farouchement à leur tour. Et tout à leurs contentements, elles s'ébrouèrent dans un bruissement mouillé de ces languides cavalcades. Vaillantes montures et nobles écuyers churent sur les couches les ultimes assauts portés.

« Ben, mes cochons ! » Plastronna le petit animal en agitant ses fines moustaches. Voilà qui va faire des envieux.

0°0

Des envieux, sûrement, des ombrageux, également, dont un en particulier. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines lorsqu'en ouvrant, tout aussi théâtral sa salle de classe, il prit en compte la présence d'élèves autres que ceux de sa classe habituelle. Quatre plus précisément qui se bécotaient à qui mieux mieux.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, grommela le maître des potions. Ce cours est suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tous les Potter sont consignés pour une année de retenue… avec moi, craqua-t-il.

— Pourquoi les Potter seulement, Monsieur ?

Lorsque Severus releva la tête, il n'y avait plus que ses véritables étudiants face à lui. Impossible de les punir maintenant.

— **SORTEZ !** Leur intima-t-il.

Ce petit con allait chèrement payer ses fantaisies.

La grande salle avait beau avoir été condamnée, des émulations en tout genre avaient lieu à peu près partout dans le château. Impossible de ne pas passer à côté.

0°0

— Ça ne peut plus durer, Minerva. Celui qui s'amuse à divulguer les informations de la grande salle va voir de quel bois, je me chauffe, s'emporta Severus. Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit pris sur le fait, argua-t-il misérablement.

— Je suis d'accord avec vous. Tout cela est insupportable. Il va falloir songer à brouiller les esprits de nos fantasques élèves. Chaque professeur se chargera de sa classe. Heureusement, Merlin a entendu nos prières, Severus. Albus est apparu dans son cadre au petit matin. Il doit être rendu dans la salle sur demande à l'heure qu'il est.

Severus se frotta vigoureusement les paumes de ses mains.

— Si quelqu'un me demande, Minerva, je suis dans mes quartiers, affirma-t-il bien plus paisiblement.

0°0

Les habitants dormaient d'un bout à l'autre du manoir. Aussi Albus se réserva la jouissance du plus bel effet pour regrouper ses troupes.

« **Ici, la voix !** » Vociféra-t-il de chaque cadre après avoir procédé au dédoublement de son personnage. Être défunt comptait de nombreux avantages non négligeables finalement.

Comme un seul homme, chaque corps enchevêtrés à une autre se dressa provoquant d'inévitables collisions.

Des « Peux pas faire attention bordel ! » Fleurirent à peu près partout y compris dans la « love-room » où ce cher Dumbledore finit par élire domicile.

— C'était Dumbledore, paniqua Neville désenchevêtré du fabuleux corps chocolaté de Dean.

— Tu plaisantes, j'espère. C'est sûrement Harry qui nous fait un de ses coups tordus.

« Vous voulez parier Monsieur Thomas ? » Entendit le jeune homme d'une voix menaçante appartenant bien à l'ancien directeur de l'école.

— Non, Monsieur, répondit le grand brun avec la ferme intention de filer droit.

« Bien ! Vous connaissez la sortie. Je ne vous raccompagne pas. Amenez donc vos camarades avec vous, monsieur Thomas ! Rhabillez-vous, tout de même ! »

— Oui, Monsieur, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme en récupérant un à un ses vêtements épars au milieu des autres.

0°0

« Ils est temps de rejoindre vos camarades ! »

Les demoiselles toutes de tenue d'Ève vêtues cachèrent leur féminité dévoilée.

« Il est bien temps de paraître pudiques jeunes demoiselles. »

Hermione et Cho eurent bonne grâce de rougir ce qui atténua les foudres de l'ancien directeur.

« Quant à vous, Monsieur Potter, nous allons prendre le temps de converser. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas ? »

— Non, monsieur, répondit piteusement le concerné en remettant ses lunettes correctement sur son nez ce qui l'empêchait de voir les couleurs pourpres de ses camarades.

Camarades qui ne s'attardèrent pas une fois rhabillés.

« Je puis affirmer que tu as trouvé habilement à occuper ton temps, jeune homme. »

— Oui, Monsieur, répondit tout aussi piteusement Harry.

« Tu dois bien te douter que tout ceci à un prix. Il n'est pas bon de divulguer le jardin privé d'autrui. Et c'est ce que tu as fait en entrant dans le manoir, Harry. »

— Oui, Monsieur.

« Bien, dans ce cas, tu peux te rendre dès à présent aux cachots. »

— Oui, Monsieur, se contenta de répondre le survivant qui n'en menait pas large en ayant tout de même le net sentiment que s'il s'en sortait assez bien pour le moment ce ne serait certainement plus le cas dès qu'il aurait franchi les cachots.

0°0

— C'est très vilain ce que tu as fait Peter !

D'où il était, Harry pouvait voir le rat de Ron se tortiller à un mètre du sol pris dans d'invisibles filets d'une baguette appartenant à son tuteur.

Rien de tout cela n'était très engageant. Il ne savait pas sur quoi exactement portaient les accusations, mais autant revenir quand celui-ci ferait montre de meilleurs sentiments. Harry amorça des talons un demi-tour qui fut rapidement interrompu.

— Vous êtes cordialement convié à entrer, Monsieur Potter, entendit Harry avec une lenteur extrême.

— Ne me torture pas, Severus. S'il te plait, couina le rat en s'agitant frénétiquement dans la tentative désespérée de rompre avec ses dents les mailles invisibles d'un filet.

— C'est pourtant ni plus ni moins ce que tu mérites. Que dirais-tu de passer le restant de ta misérable existence dans ce corps de rat, Peter !

Un effroyable couinement fit écho à la sentence du maître des potions. Harry déglutit si bruyamment qu'une lueur de satisfaction éclaira instantanément les prunelles noires.

Si tel était le sort réservé à Pettigrow, Harry n'osait imaginer le sien.

— Je me contenterais de quelques mois. Va sale rat ! Grogna Severus en lâchant le rongeur qui rencontra le sol pierreux dans un bruit mat avant d'être frappé par un autre sortilège.

D'affreux couinements aigus accompagnèrent sa sortie.

— Bien ! Déclara satisfait son tuteur. Je vais pouvoir pleinement me consacrer à vous, Potter.

— Le professeur Dumbledore m'a invité à vous remettre ceci, dit Harry en tendant à son tuteur la fameuse enveloppe.

— N'est-il pas inopportun de fouiller dans les affaires des autres ?

— Pas lorsque l'on est un minimum concerné. Concerné par un lien de parenté.

— Je n'ai fait aucun amalgame, il me semble.

— Trop facile comme défense. J'ai plutôt le sentiment d'avoir été, ni plus ni moins, qu'un lot de consolation, argua Harry avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait en entrant.

— Tu t'es rattrapé depuis, il me semble. Sais-tu quels déguisements avaient adopté mes septièmes années ce matin ? Non ? Si je te dis le tien, celui de Granger, celui de Drago et celui de Miss Chang. Ça devrait de parler davantage, n'est-ce pas. Oui. Bien évidemment. Là, ça te parle davantage. Je ne t'en aurais pas tenu rigueur, si tu n'étais pas venu dans mon lit la nuit dernière, Harry.

— Et bien nous sommes quittes comme ça, affirma Harry tout en reculant alors que Severus s'avançait vers lui, baguette en avant.

— Voyons tout d'abord si tes vocalises orgasmiques rivalisent avec des vocalises plus… criantes, dirons-nous ! Devestio !

Harry était muet de stupeur, mais il n'allait pas tarder à faire entendre le son de sa voix.

— Ce que tu as fait ne relève que du comportement d'un sale gosse, Harry. J'ai beau t'avoir caché certaines choses, elles ne regardaient que moi alors que la quasi-totalité de l'école est maintenant au courant de mes agissements. Et je te passe la demande de divorce que Cissa a adressée à Lucius. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est une grosse perte pour personne. Mais peu importe, il n'en reste pas moins que tu vas devoir payer ta curiosité, Harry, affirma Severus en attirant à lui le corps à présent nu du jeune homme pour le faire basculer sur ses genoux. Je vais te tanner la peau des fesses pour te faire passer l'envie d'aller fouiner dans les affaires des autres, Harry Potter.

Harry n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à subir, mais rien ne lui interdisait de ne pas s'y prêter. Il gesticula sur les genoux de son tuteur espérant échapper à ce dernier.

— Bouge tant que tu veux Harry. Ça ne m'empêchera en rien de te donner la correction que tu mérites. Estime-toi heureux que je t'aie réservé un autre sort que celui de Peter ! Se délecta Severus en abattant sa paume sur la peau délicate des fesses de son jeune amant. Jeune amant qui se perdit en cris et en vocalises dès lors que la paume de son tuteur mordit la chair sensible de ses fesses.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry criait toujours. Dix minutes peuvent paraître incroyablement longues en pareilles circonstances.

— Je vais arrêter, Harry, mais uniquement parce que ma paume brule, lui fit savoir Severus.

Le visage larmoyant du jeune homme se détendit de soulagement d'autant qu'il avait le sentiment de compter bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru pour l'homme qui était face à lui.

— Que dirais-tu de rendre une petite visite à l'un des coins de la grande salle, Harry ? Je plaisante, ajouta l'homme moqueur. Je crois que tu as été suffisamment puni, d'autant que j'ai des cours à donner.

— Avec moi ! Affirma Harry.

— Tu es en veine, Harry Potter, on dirait. Le cours du jour ne portera pas sur les potions. Je vais t'apprendre quelques trucs, jeune avorton.

À suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour tout vos commentaires et voici le bouquet final qui clôturera la suite de Secret Poudlard. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas trop collé aux standards du premier volet, j'ai préféré explorer d'autres voies. Nouveaux délires en perspectives, c'est léger et de temps en temps ça fait du bien. Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé. _

_Bonne lecture, Eladora._

_0°°0  
_

Chapitre 5 - Vigueur et Profondeur.

Interrompu par sa collègue de divination en mal de prédictions venue chercher une potion dans l'intention de les retrouver, Severus ne fut pas à même de faire bénéficier son élève de son savoir. Il le quitta le fessier brulant et le visage honteux. Honteux et furieux, d'autant qu'il n'était en rien responsable des agissements de Peter Pettigrow, encore moins de tout ce foutoir.

— Ne bouge pas d'ici Potter ! J'en ai pour une minute.

De ce mélange de familiarité combiné à son patronyme, Harry avait le sentiment de n'être plus tout à fait son étudiant tout en étant pas encore pleinement son amant. Il n'y avait pas de pied d'égalité, et peut-être n'y en aurait-il jamais. La différence d'âge n'était pas en cause, mais un fort sentiment de domination qui avait été toujours présent en la personne du professeur de potions. C'est ce qui poussa Harry à exprimer le fond de sa pensée alors que son professeur tenait la poignée de la porte dans sa main.

— Et tu me diras en quoi je suis le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire, meugla le jeune homme en frottant vigoureusement ses fesses rougies. Je te trouve extrêmement gonflé quand même. J'ai des images plein la tête d'un certain jeune homme enclin à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge puis prendre la tangente dès qu'il est question de sentiments. Pourtant, tu t'es pas vraiment gêné pour jouer avec ceux des autres. Ça ne t'a pas non plus gêné de jouer les espions, les amoureux transis, les amants jaloux pour au final bafouer l'amour des autres. Ils étaient où tes vrais sentiments là dedans ? Débita Harry d'une seule traite en soumettant son amant à un véritable interrogatoire.

Severus Snape n'eut que le temps d'adresser un regard courroucé au jeune homme avant de disparaître derrière la porte. La voix haut perchée d'une devineresse impatiente mettait prématurément fin à un piquant tête à tête. Aussi lorsqu'il revint quelle ne fut pas sa fureur quand il vit que son élève avait décampé.

— Stupide Gryffondor ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

0°0

— On a vraiment fait ce qu'on a fait, s'inquiéta Hermione devant les petits clins d'œil aguicheurs de Cho Chang malgré leurs baguettes soumises à la dictée de Lucius Malefoy, professeur de métamorphose et accessoirement directeur desdits stupides griffons bien que ceux qui suivaient son cours n'en faisaient plus partie.

— C'était cool, avoua le jeune homme en embarrassant un peu trop son amie de sorte que sa baguette prise d'un déraillement soudain observa un arc de cercle inopportun avant de s'abattre sur le crâne de son voisin.

— Cool ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, s'enflamma Hermione entre foudroiement du propriétaire du crâne et souvenirs intempestifs d'une langue gourmande et inquisitrice au cœur de sa féminité.

— Harry n'a pas tort. J'ai adoré te chevaucher Granger. Et si tu veux mon avis, Cho en redemande. C'est quand tu veux Miss Sainte Nitouche !

— Je vous trouve tous bien dissipés ! Grommela Lucius Malefoy.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avec des aouuhhhh lubriques sortant de son gosier. Drago lui décocha un regard meurtrier.

— Tu vas lui dire quand que tu es au courant ?

— Jamais, si tu veux savoir.

— C'est son problème. Pas le mien.

— Drago a raison, s'immisça Hermione dont la baguette avait repris son activité.

— Je te sens un peu bougon quand même, répliqua Harry.

Se disant, celui-ci se pencha pour happer avec voracité les lèvres du blondinet dont il réveilla instantanément la masculinité.

— Ne vous gênez surtout pas, Potter ! Entendit Harry d'une voix doucereusement menaçante. Vous aviez un cours de rattrapage avec moi et non un cours de métamorphoses avec vos camarades.

Harry n'interrompit pas pour autant ses fouilles buccales, il s'en délecta même grandement. Dean, Neville et les autres admiraient le culot dont il faisait preuve.

— Bien, je crois que le cours est terminé pour tout le monde sauf pour Messieurs Potter et Malefoy.

— Ce sortilège doit être parfaitement maîtrisé pour le prochain cours, ajouta Lucius avant que tous les étudiants affiliés au tutorat ne disparaissent de sa classe.

— Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous, monsieur Potter.

— L'élève crédule et naïf convenait sans doute mieux à monsieur, observa Harry moqueur.

— Non, mais celui plus éloigné de ce petit con prétentieux, certainement.

— Petit con et prétentieux. Tiens ! C'est exactement ce à quoi me fait penser le comportement d'un certain jeune homme du nom de Severus Snape.

— Potter ! Grogna le concerné en même temps que Lucius lui délivrait du « Harry ! » sous le regard ennuyé de son camarade, ami et amant Drago Malefoy .

— D'accord, observa Lucius prêt à mettre les choses à plat. Profitons d'être tous les quatre pour faire une petite mise au point.

Une petite mise au point pensa mentalement Drago peu enclin à deviser sur ce qui ne concernait que son père et éventuellement son amant.

— La fête est complète ! Observa Harry très finement et d'un ton on ne peut plus moqueur lorsque après de discrets coups frappés à la porte, le professeur de DFCM, Remus Lupin entra.

D'un geste emporté, la main de Severus s'envola pour aller frapper la joue de l'étudiant insolent.

— C'est minable, Harry !

— Ouais minable ! Insista le petit brun en frottant sa joue marquée de rouge.

Sa main glissa instantanément dans celle de Drago pour l'étreindre, son regard vers celui de Severus pour le défier d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Les prunelles noires s'embrasèrent et le restèrent longtemps après que les deux jeunes gens soient sortis de la salle.

0°0

— Maintenant Dray ! Lui ordonna Harry dans un mouvement de hanche en basculant du côté du plaisir.

Les deux jeunes gens s'enlacèrent fermement avant de s'embrasser avec autant d'avidité que Drago en avait mis à pilonner Harry.

— Je sais que tu baises avec moi pour le mettre hors de lui, argua le blondinet en rangeant ces ustensiles dans son pantalon d'uniforme. Mais, ça me va tant que tu es avec moi.

— Je suis avec toi.

— Je ne crois pas, Harry.

Le petit brun rajusta son pantalon et s'éloigna en plantant au beau milieu du couloir le blondinet déçu. Harry sortit de l'école et dès qu'il put, il transplana vers le centre de Londres. Et plus particulièrement dans la rue où il avait emmené Severus avec lui.

— Un scotch !

— À dix heures du matin.

Harry foudroya le jeune serveur pour lui faire savoir qu'il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

— OK, va pour un scotch.

À dix heures et quart, Harry en était à son troisième verre et à midi le restant de la bouteille lui tenait compagnie. Autant dire que le jeune homme avait de loin dépassé la dose qui lui permettait de rester maitre de ses gestes.

— Je peux t'inviter à manger un morceau ? Hasarda le jeune serveur qui avait quitté ses vêtements de travail pour une tenue plus décontractée. J'ai terminé mon service.

— S't'veux ! Marmonna Harry en se levant difficilement.

Le survivant tituba. Le jeune homme attrapa son bras qu'il mit sous le sien. Le serveur du pub habitait à deux pas d'ici, dans une petite chambre de bonne sous les toits. La montée du petit escalier de service pour accédé aux chambres mansardées fut plus laborieuse que le premier escalier plus large et plus facilement accessible. À demi écroulé sur l'épaule du jeune homme, Harry se contenta de soulever un pied après l'autre, faisait le reste.

— On est arrivé, lui dit le jeune homme en insérant une clé dans la serrure d'une vieille porte à la peinture craquelée.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une pièce qui tenait plus du réduit que de la chambre. Mais, il ne s'en était jamais plaint d'autant que le voisinage était plutôt du genre calme et arrangeant.

— Cool !

— C'est petit, mais confortable ! Argua le jeune serveur en se déchargeant du petit brun éméché sur un divan, lequel une fois déplié faisait office de lit. Mets-toi à l'aise ! Je vais nous cuisiner une petite bricole.

Une bonne odeur de cuisine se répandit dans l'habitacle restreint, mais chaleureux. Quand son frichti fut prêt, le jeune homme éteignit le feu sous la poêle. Il la saisit d'une main et de l'autre, il prit deux assiettes et se tourna pour poser le tout sur l'unique table de sa chambre faisant face au divan. La pièce comportait en tout et pour tout, un divan faisant office de canapé et de lit. Une table carrée au formica bleu ciel bordé de noir et pourvu d'une unique chaise, de sorte qu'à deux l'invité devait se poser sur le canapé pour manger. Ce qui pour Harry n'était pas plus mal, car il n'était pas certain de tenir tout le repas assis.

— Ben, tu ne perds pas de temps toi ! Assura le jeune homme à la coupe ébène savamment structurée en voyant le petit brun aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

Harry tapota le couvre-lit fleuri pour inviter le jeune homme à le rejoindre. Celui-ci se déshabilla entièrement révélant une silhouette élancée avant de monter à son tour sur le lit. Harry enfourcha d'emblée le jeune homme nu. Après quoi, il se pencha pour gouter aux lèvres pleines du jeune homme en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Celui-ci le reversa à son tour. La vision délicieuse de son invité dénudé avait de quoi susciter son excitation.

Il s'attaqua aux tétons de chairs bruns pour les rendre durs et sensibles tandis que ses mains de part en part des hanches étroites en caressait les formes, tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec fermeté en agrippant juste ce qu'il fallait de peau pour faire gémir son amant. Sous le feu ardent qu'allumait cette bouche gourmande en mordillant avec hardiesse ses tétons durcis tandis que les mains du jeune serveur palpaient avec délice le lissé de ses fesses, son sexe bandé se dressa tel un glaive prêt à livrer bataille.

Mais le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Depuis le temps qu'il imaginait qu'il rêvait avec concupiscence à ce corps chaud et désirable tout contre son flanc, il allait prendre son temps. Et prendre son temps, signifiaient entre autres explorer de ses lèvres pleines et humides la toison noire et drue.

Harry accueillit cette présence d'un râle rauque et puissant. Plus déchirant, lorsque la bouche de son partenaire se referma sur son gland pour le téter avidement. Il éjacula sans retenue dans la bouche chaude en poussant son sexe bien au fond de la gorge de son amant.

Amant qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre et avalait consciencieusement chaque coulée laiteuse avant de reprendre possession de la bouche du petit brun.

Plaqué sur le lit par le corps long et fin, Harry se cambra en croisant ses jambes dans les dos du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Son regard souligna en passant l'incroyable bleuté de ses yeux. Bleuté qui donnait un air de grand séducteur à ce regard joliment azuré.

— T'es plutôt beau gosse !

— Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit celui-ci en laissant son bleuté aller à l'encontre de l'éclat émeraude, son index à celle de l'anneau auréolé de brun.

Il en perça l'ouverture et plongea l'intégralité de sa phalange parmi les plis chauds et accueillants. Il joua avec, ajoutant, ôtant, au gré de ses envies, de ses fantaisies, de ses folies, ses phalanges fines et sophistiquées jusqu'à ce que le petit brun, submergé de sensations toutes plus sulfureuses les unes que les autres, le réclame à cor et à cri. Il s'enfonça avec délice et subtilité parmi les chairs épanouies qui ne demandaient qu'à être honorer de frénétiques attentions. Harry réclama une activité plus vive, mais son partenaire, fermement résolu à faire durer le plaisir, mit Harry au supplice en ressortant entièrement pour ne s'enfoncer que plus profondément.

— Plus vite ! Râla ce dernier accompagnant de son bassin les mouvements longs, lents et ô combien fascinateurs.

— Patience ! L'informa son partenaire en posant sa bouche sur les lèvres rougies sans interrompre le balancement perpétuel de ses hanches sur le fessier soumis.

Ses mains cherchèrent les grains bruns et durs du petit brun pour s'en emparer. Le jeune homme les pinça sans délicatesse entre son pouce et son index tout en accélérant l'action de son bassin. Harry plaqua ses paumes de main de chaque côté du visage pour bousculer le muscle lingual autant que son fessier à lui était bousculé. Et puis ses doigts lâchèrent subitement le beau visage pour se crisper sur le dessus de lit. Ils se crispèrent sur le tissu fleuri reflétant la tension qui habitait son corps nu et tendu. Harry se tendit davantage pour accentuer la pénétration de son rectum et lorsqu'il fut à bout, il laissa son désir exploser sous les cajoleries véloces de son partenaire. Bercé par la languissante frénésie de son amant, Harry s'endormit profondément.

— Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom, bel endormi, dit le jeune serveur en caressant d'un revers de la main la joue lisse et rose.

Puis, il s'allongea aux côtés du jeune homme céder au sommeil et quand il fut temps pour lui de retourner travailler, il griffonna quelques lignes qu'il laissa en vue sur la table en formica.

0°0

La pluie dégoulinait le long des vitres des bâtiments tout en battant furieusement les vitrines des commerçants. La capuche de son Barbour rabattue sur la tête, le jeune homme ne vit que les pieds de l'homme en noir dont il croisa le chemin en allant vers son lieu de travail.

— Tu es en retard, Steel ! Lui fit savoir le patron du bar.

— Désolé, Boss. Difficile de circuler avec toute cette pluie, argua le jeune homme sans faire savoir qu'il résidait à deux pas de là.

— Veut pas le savoir, entendit vaguement le jeune homme avant de filer derrière la porte à double battant pour se changer.

— Quelqu'un a demandé après le garçon qui est parti avec toi. Un grand, pas trop costaud, un peu ton style, mais avec un air pas franchement engageant. Harry Potter, il a dit qu'il s'appelait et qu'on devait le joindre là, si jamais il trainait dans le coin.

Le collègue du serveur, un petit sec un brin sournois, renifla odieusement.

— Il trainerait pas dans le coin de ta chambre ?

— Pas tes affaires, répondit vaguement le jeune homme en enfilant sa veste de travail.

— Bon moi, c'que j'en dis ? C'est pour toi.

— Pas tes affaires, réitéra-t-il avant de disparaître par la porte à deux battants qui donnait sur le bar.

Le jeune homme repoussa les mêmes battants tard dans la soirée pour se changer, après quoi il rentra chez lui. La pluie battait le pavé encore plus fort. L'eau sautillait sur les trottoirs avec la rudesse joyeuse des enfants bondissant des deux pieds dans les mares. Les caniveaux recrachaient l'eau qui s'écoulait le long des chaussées. Chaudement emmitouflé, le jeune homme eut malgré tout le visage fouetté par la pluie. Parvenu dans sa chambre, il s'essuya avec une serviette propre qu'il posa ensuite sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Son bel endormi ronflait du sommeil factice de celui qui a trop bu. Le jeune homme réchauffa le restant de son repas du midi. Il mangea dans la casserole sans quitter son amant des yeux. Il avala une gorgée d'eau et entassa son peu de vaisselle dans l'évier émaillé. Il fit couler un peu d'eau dans la casserole qu'il laissa tremper. Il se brossa rapidement les dents avant de défaire le lit.

Le dessus de lit fleuri glissa à terre. Le jeune homme le remit correctement, une fois son amant confortablement installé entre les draps. Après quoi, il hésita entre se rouler en boule dans l'autre coin, ou, au contraire, enlacer de toute la longueur de son corps le petit brun ô combien tentant. Il opta finalement pour une position sur le dos. Bercé par les doux ronflements, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Le jour perçait avec peine lorsque le jeune serveur se leva pour préparer à son inopiné colocataire un breuvage contre la gueule de bois. Il lava sa casserole de la veille, la sécha rapidement pour la ranger sous son évier avec la dextérité de l'individu rompu à ce genre d'exercices. Il mit ensuite sa cafetière en route après avoir mis du grain moulu dans le filtre à café. La petite chambre s'embauma d'effluves caféinés.

Les narines chatouillées par ce subtil arôme corsé, Harry ouvrit un œil, mais fut bien en peine d'ouvrir l'autre. Une migraine atroce martelant ses tempes le clouait au matelas du divan.

— Je t'ai préparé une petite mixture, entendit Harry au travers de ses paupières clauses.

Le serveur mit un verre entre ses mains et Harry fit l'effort de se redresser pour engloutir le breuvage en quelques lampées. Mixture sorcière à n'en pas douter.

— Que fait un sorcier dans un pub moldu ?

— Que fait un étudiant en dehors de Poudlard ? Fit écho à ses propos.

— D'accord. Ça ne me regarde pas, lui répondit Harry en portant à ses lèvres un bol ébréché rempli de liquide noir et fumant.

— Il fait en sorte d'oublier que sa scolarité a été un lamentable échec.

— Je peux dire que la mienne n'est pas expressément brillante. Surtout en potions. Harry Potter, 19 ans. Septième année, anciennement à Gryffondor, sourit celui-ci en tendant sa main.

— Graham Steel, 29 ans, anciennement à Serpentard. Renvoyé une bonne douzaine de fois avant d'être définitivement remercié par son directeur de maison.

— Severus Snape.

— En effet.

— C'est amusant qu'il ne t'ait pas reconnu.

— Le seul intérêt que porte Snape aux élèves de mon genre, c'est le laps de temps qu'il accorde pour demander de quitter son cours. Un léger sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Il n'aime pas voir sa maison ridiculiser par des cancres, d'autant que vos procréateurs sont des éléments émérites du ministère, expliqua le garçon narquois avant de reprendre. J'avais un look très différent à l'époque, garçon faussement timide avec une bonne vingtaine de kilos de trop.

Graham ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir une photo magique qui représentait un adolescent grassouillet aux longs cheveux noirs. Son visage n'avait pas énormément changé, mais son abondante chevelure courte le faisait paraître réellement différent. Plus souriant et puis surtout plus mince. Graham Steel avait dû être un adolescent complexé avant de devenir un jeune homme avenant et foncièrement mieux dans sa peau.

— Mon père m'astreignait à des régimes tout aussi contraignants qu'inefficaces, supervisés par mon cher directeur de maison en personne. Affamé la plupart du temps, je me jetais sur la nourriture aussi souvent que je le pouvais. « Cessez de vous empiffrer, Steel ! Vous êtes la honte de votre maison ». Il n'y avait pas de rancœur dans les yeux du jeune homme juste un peu de tristesse due à la confidence. Mon père s'était mis en tête de me faire intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch alors que j'arrivais à peine à me tenir sur un balai. « Steel, dites à votre père que votre postérieur est définitivement trop lourd pour se mouvoir avec grâce ! » Je mangeais davantage et me vengeais de ses invectives en foutant régulièrement la pagaille pour faire perdre autant de points que possible à ma maison jusqu'à ce qu'il me vire deux mois avant les fatidiques BUSES. Je me suis tiré de chez moi et puis j'ai fait des petits boulots. Tu connais le dernier en date. J'ai quand même passé mes exams. Graham s'arrêta. Son regard rencontra celui du jeune homme. Je sais ce que tu penses. Pourquoi bosser comme serveur ? Pour éviter de finir aussi con que mon vieux, ajouta-t-il comme fin de non-recevoir. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

— Toi ! Répondit Harry en dévorant son corps appétissant des yeux.

— Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses virer.

— Ça m'aiderait, le rassura Harry en partant d'un fou rire avant que son séduisant serveur ne fonde sur lui pour le consommer.

— Grignote-moi les tétons, Graham ! Tu fais ça divinement bien, le supplia Harry en se tortillant pour se débarrasser à la hâte d'un drap devenu superflu.

Les lèvres pleines quittèrent le sexe gorgé de sang pour mordiller les grains de chair bruns. Harry soupira d'aise en agrippant à pleines mains la chevelure noire du jeune homme. Il se cambra, croisa ses jambes dans le dos de Graham prêt à recevoir la hampe dressée entre ses fesses. Celui-ci la mena adroitement en ces tréfonds pour les glorifier pleinement. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre pour dériver ensemble vers l'extase.

— Désolé de gâcher la fête, mais il faut que j'aille bosser, Harry.

— Je nous prépare un petit quelque chose pour ta pause, dit Harry en ne quittant pas son amant des yeux pendant que celui-ci s'habillait d'une chemise et d'un pantalon.

Graham soupira sans faire de sermons au jeune homme. Ça n'aurait servi à rien. Tout du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Harry était, en révolte contre il ne savait, quoi bien qu'il suppose que son ancien directeur de maison y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

— Il est revenu Graham. La prochaine fois…

— Ferme ta gueule Stu !

— Il doit en valoir sacrément la peine le p'tit cul serré, concéda le petit sec d'un clin d'œil affreusement salace.

— Va chier, Stu ! Lui répondit la voix de Graham entre deux battements de portes.

Ledit Stu n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que son collègue lui faisait un bras d'honneur. Même s'il avait envie de moucharder rien que pour lui rabattre son caquet, il garderait ça pour lui. Graham était trop costaud, et lui sans doute trop froussard pour s'y frotter.

0°0

À la pause déjeuner du jeune homme, les deux jeunes gens dégustèrent au lit la collation préparée par Harry qui dans la foulée servit de dessert. Après quoi, Graham quitta douloureusement son lit pour retourner travailler.

Aux alentours de minuit, le jeune homme eut la surprise de voir débarquer son jeune amant. Assis près du piano, Harry sirotait son habituel thé noir. La salle était aux trois quarts pleins. La plupart des consommateurs étaient des étudiants. Il y avait des groupes, des couples ou bien des personnes seules, comme Harry.

Ce dernier avait pris l'habitude de venir faire un tour au pub chaque soir. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il avait élu domicile chez le jeune serveur et de par le fait cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard.

À vrai dire, ça lui était parfaitement égal, car il n'était pas certain d'y remettre les pieds. Sa rencontre avec le jeune sorcier lui suffisait amplement. C'était son sentiment du moment, bien qu'il semble en parfait désaccord avec l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans le pub. Severus Snape en l'occurrence. Harry buvait son thé à petites gorgées, les yeux rivés sur la pianiste tandis que le regard ombrageux balayait la salle à sa recherche.

Harry aimait particulièrement l'ambiance feutrée du soir, surtout lorsque que la jeune femme qui jouait du piano faisant entendre discrètement le son de sa voix. Harry en faisait ses délices tout en donnant de rapides petits coups d'œil grivois à son homme dans la salle.

Severus se faufila entre les tables. Parvenu à celle où était assis le jeune homme, il toussota brièvement pour manifester sa présence. Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner son regard vers le piano.

— Si je ne m'étais pas engagé auprès de Minerva, vous seriez déjà viré, Potter ! Argua abruptement l'homme en noir.

— Et bien vous avez eu tort. Je suis majeur, Snape. Alors que ça vous plaise ou non. Je reste ici.

Severus se renfrogna en entendant la réponse qu'il avait pressenti chez son élève. Pour, il ne savait quelles raisons, il voulait que le jeune homme sorte de l'école diplômé. Or, il avait dû se battre avec Minerva et s'il revenait seul, Potter pouvait dire adieu à ses aspics. Par principe, il ne pouvait essuyer un refus et puis surtout, le comportement d'Harry l'agaçait profondément.

— Je peux ? Dit-il en désignant une des trois chaises vacantes.

Harry hocha la tête sans dévier son regard du piano.

— Iris coffee ! Commanda Severus à l'amant du jeune étudiant. J'aurais probablement réagi comme toi, si j'avais appris que l'homme que j'aime avait été l'amant de mon père ainsi que celui de son meilleur ami, admit Severus pour faire amende honorable.

— Je…Harry s'arrêta au tout début de sa phrase en voyant le visage du serveur se figer. Attends Graham ! Dit-il en se redressant se sa chaise.

— Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre, lui répondit le jeune homme en s'éloignant de la table. Snape a raison. Le mieux que tu as à faire est de rentrer à Poudlard avec lui. Je ne suis pas un bon exemple Harry.

Severus s'était levé pour suivre la conversation des deux jeunes gens.

— On se connaît ?

— Graham Steel.

— Steel comme le directeur de cabinet du ministre.

— Celui-là même. Un conseil, professeur Snape. Amenez Potter avec vous !

— À quelle heure finissez-vous votre travail ? Se vit demander Severus. Je crois que nous devrions discuter autour d'un verre.

— Pour savoir qui de nous deux remportera-t-il le gros lot ? Se moqua Graham le sourcil profondément caustique.

— Et si nous le partagions « le gros lot » comme vous dites ? Murmura Severus à l'oreille du jeune sorcier de sorte que celui-ci soit le seul à entendre ses paroles.

Outre le fait que le professeur Snape lui faisait une proposition pour le moins surprenante, Graham avait vu une lueur fugace dans son visage, lueur pouvant s'apparenter à du désir. Le jeune serveur en était-il certain ? Pas sûr ! D'autant qu'il n'avait jamais récolté que des humiliations gratuites du sorcier. Pour autant, la lueur de désir persista.

— Maintenant, Snape.

— Je vous attends dehors, Steel.

Harry partit se rassoir en attendant que Graham se change. Dès que le jeune homme poussa la porte à double battant, Harry se jeta à son cou pour lui ravir un baiser.

— Tu me proposes gentiment d'attendre que tu aies fini de baiser avec lui pour venir te faufiler sous mes draps. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'envisageais notre relation, argua le jeune sorcier en gardant pour lui les paroles de son ancien professeur.

— Je sais, Graham. Je suis le premier à être désolé, mais je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux de toi aussi vite. Comme je pensais pouvoir tirer un trait sur ma relation avec Severus. Tout ça, c'est tout neuf, Graham. Pour toi comme pour lui. Je sais que j'aurais dû être honnête avec toi, mais je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux de lui aussi vite non plus. Ma colère n'était que la manifestation de mon amour pour lui et sans elle, je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de toi. Soyons logiques !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus lorsque les deux jeunes gens sortirent. Il se dit que s'il n'avait pas vécu l'expérience d'une relation à trois, jamais il n'aurait imaginé, ni songer, encore moins fait une telle proposition.

Graham lâcha la main d'Harry pour le principe et entraina les deux hommes vers la rue où il résidait. La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis ces quatre jours et ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Severus resserra le col de son manteau autour de son cou. La pluie glacée dégoulinait sur son visage trempant le col de sa chemise. Les trois hommes montèrent en silence. Un silence qu'il allait être difficile de rompre.

Graham ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et invita les deux hommes à entrer. Faisant comme chez lui, Harry attrapa une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux. Graham en donna une à son ancien professeur puis se sécha le visage avec la sienne. Il se demandait encore quelle mouche l'avait piqué au point d'amener son ancien professeur et directeur de maison à son domicile. Il ne savait même pas de quoi il serait question et la perspective de devoir attendre son tour ne l'enchantait guère.

Harry avait enlevé ses lunettes après s'être débarrassé de sa serviette. Son regard myope surmonté de mèches folles et humides était follement sexy. Graham passa machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres en se gourmandant de ne pas gouter à celles rougies par le froid. Harry anticipa son désir en venant chercher les siennes. Graham n'était pas certain de vouloir faire ça, d'autant que Snape était dans son dos. Il ne voulait pas avoir de mauvaise surprise en finissant au mieux avec un coquart au pire avec des dents en moins. Il recula malgré son envie folle de prendre avec fièvre les lèvres d'Harry. Son corps buta tout contre celui de Snape.

Harry en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Et puis, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser goulûment. Graham produisit un faible gémissement et fut bien incapable de mettre fin à l'étreinte. Son désir, étroitement serré, était déjà visible. Être coincé entre les deux hommes n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cette pensée insensée auquel il n'aurait jamais accédé auparavant décupla son désir et un autre gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Pourtant, le jeune homme pensait que ce n'était pas correct.

En se demandant pourquoi il était encore en vie, il repoussa de ses deux mains les épaules d'Harry. Ce faisant, il prit, par mégarde, appui plus fortement contre le corps de son ancien professeur. C'est en reculant qu'il sentit l'érection tout contre ses fesses. Alors qu'il aurait dû être offusqué de cette improbable et impudique proximité, Graham banda plus fort. Il pressa même davantage ses fesses contre le membre dilaté de son ancien professeur. Curieux comme sensation. Curieux, mais pas désagréable d'autant qu'il était maintenant pris sous les feux d'un baiser entre les deux hommes mettant au supplice chaque parcelle de son corps. Tout ce qu'il désirait dorénavant était qu'on le baise. Qu'on le baise fort et maintenant.

Ce débordement de sensations mettait tout son corps à mal. Son fessier plus précisément qui ne cessait d'être sollicité par l'érection imposante accolée. Graham s'y frotta alors que les bouches des deux hommes s'embrassant produisaient à ses oreilles des bruits de succion délicieusement érotiques. Chaviré, le jeune homme sentit que des doigts baissaient sa braguette, s'infiltraient dans son caleçon et que d'autres doigts tourmentaient ses tétons.

— Baisez-moi ! Réclama-t-il insupportablement excité dans une succession de râles rauques et enfiévrés.

Harry glissa à genoux pour prendre en bouche le membre libéré. Une des mains de Severus vint taquiner tour à tour les grains durcis. Son autre main se mobilisa autour de l'antre convoité. Haletant sous les doigts agiles et fins explorant son intimité, Graham n'était plus que soupirs, râles et gémissements.

— Baisse-moi mon pantalon, Graham ! Entendit le jeune homme comme une douce mélopée à ses oreilles.

Ses bras passèrent derrière lui pour accéder au pantalon de Snape. Même de dos, ses mains ne s'étaient jamais activées aussi vite. Il hoqueta quand il libèrera le membre épais et dur. Pris sous le feu, de son pénis pompé, le jeune homme ressentit comme un divin délice l'intrusion brutale du sexe bandé entre ses fesses. Il alla même à son encontre en jouant de son bassin. Severus combla ses attentes en pilonnant son postérieur vigoureusement un bras autour de sa taille. Le membre épais cognait en ses tréfonds comme le sien butait dans la gorge d'Harry.

Insupportablement privé de tout sens commun, Graham brulait comme une torche sous le feu des deux hommes. Il jouit en longs jets salvateurs dans la bouche de Harry, mais soumis aux trépidantes offensives du sexe hargneux et envenimé, le jeune homme libéra son désir une autre fois. Severus le ceintura plus fermement en brusquant ses assauts pour se libérer à son tour provoquant le dernier abandon du jeune homme. Il le maintint tout contre lui gardant son sexe repu dans l'antre prisé ses mains solidement maintenues sur les fesses du jeune homme. Harry se redressa pour mêler ses sapidités amères à celles de ses amants.

— Tu avais une leçon à prendre Potter, dit-il en s'adressant à Harry. Je vous enjoins grandement à suivre le programme, jeune homme, dit-il en s'adressant à Graham cette fois. Je vous interrogerais ensuite sur la leçon.

Curieux, un brin licencieux, Graham suivit avec attention la leçon se posant mille questions sur l'interrogation jusqu'à ce qu'Harry fasse ses délices de la langue qui léchouillait son anus.

— J'espère que vous ferez au moins aussi bien que moi, lui susurra Severus la langue prodigieusement baveuse.

Graham se baissa pour se mettre au niveau du jeune homme.

— Potter a eu son compte, Steel ! Il révisera ensuite sur votre fessier.

Graham redressa brusquement une tête d'un rouge flamboyant entrant ainsi en compétition avec son sexe outrageusement bandé. Harry se poussa pour que Severus puisse s'allonger.

Graham Steel, langue en avant, récura avec fougue l'anneau professoral comme il avait récuré son chaudron. Cependant, son ancien professeur ne semblait pas si satisfait de sa prestation.

— Votre style requiert vigueur et profondeur, Steel. Mettez-y plus de profondeur cependant, grogna Severus. Sans oublier la vigueur de votre langue bien entendu, ajouta-t-il licencieusement.

Bravant tout interdit, le jeune homme écarta de ses deux mains le fessier pommé pour ravir davantage la fleur et cueillir ses délicats parfums. En se délectant du doucereux de chaque pétale, Graham gouta en son plein cœur les délicats arômes mêlant au doux bruissement de sa langue les râles longs et langoureux de son bel amant. Les mains de Severus se crispèrent sur le dessus de lit arrachant avec bonheur un sourire aux traits appliqués du jeune homme. Les doigts de son ancien professeur se détachèrent de l'étoffe fleurie à mesure que se modelait son premier orgasme anal.

— Pour cette fois, vous raflez tous les bonus, Steel. Mais je vous enjoins d'ores et déjà à songer aux devoirs supplémentaires, ajouta Severus la respiration altérée par cette vague monumentale de plaisir orgasmique.

— Hélas des obligations me retiennent à la capitale, professeur.

— Severus ! Pareil talent ne serait œuvré loin de Poudlard, Graham. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

Aucune réponse ne fut fournie par un Potter émoustillé. Trois bouches se suçotèrent, mêlant bouquets aux langues, émois aux corps et désirs aux queues qui eurent tôt fait de combler nos trois hommes à nouveau.

**FIN**


End file.
